


My Angel

by RaylouiseB



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Adult baby, Cuddles, Diapers, Family, Infantilism, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Past Abuse, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylouiseB/pseuds/RaylouiseB
Summary: Pc Jensen Ackles thought he was just having a normal boring day, that is until he enters an abandoned house. What he finds inside will change his and Jared's life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wanted to try a story with Misha as the baby and this story just popped into my head one day, please let me know what you think. ;-) xx  
> (My story dose have abandonment and past abuse mentioned in the beginning, if this make you uncomfortable please don't read)

It was a normal day. A day like most that Police officer Ackles had, sitting in his car on the road side, keeping a close eye on the people as they go about their business.  
Boredom had quickly set in, this defiantly was the one thing he hated about his job. 

Feeling a sudden poke in his arm, Jensen turned his head to see his partner prodding him with his finger.  
“What’s up Jensen” he asked, looking concerned.  
“Nothing Mark,….just bored, everyone in town seems to be behaving today” Jensen chuckled.  
“Tell me about it, Oh..oh, look that man just dropped litter...oh no wait, he noticed,” Jensen watches as Mark props his elbow on the window edge combing his fingers through his short hair. “God, this is going to be a long day” he added.  
Jensen scoffed, Mark wasn’t wrong, it was early afternoon but it felt like the had been there all day.  
“Fancy a coffee,” Mark asked.  
“Sure,” Jensen said, pulling change out of his pocket, he handed it over, feeling the car door close Jensen watched Mark jog across the road to the coffee shop. 

Pulling out his phone, he checked to see if he had any massages, as always he had one from Jared.  
Jared- (Hi babe, how’s work going, I’m bored at home without you, I’ll see you after your shift, love you xx)  
Smiling to himself, Jensen quickly texted back.  
Jensen- (Hi, work is dragging, I am missing you, can’t wait till I’m back home with you, love you too xxx) 

Suddenly a loud static noise came from the police scanner, jumping in his skin Jensen quickly put his phone away, picking up the radio, “Say again all I got was static” he said into the speaker pressing buttons.  
“Ackles, there has been a disturbance on Pilgrims, the caller says they can hear something in the empty house next to them, might be an animal or something, might be nothing, but can you and Sheppard go check it out”  
“Send the address and we’ll be on route”  
Leaning over the passenger seat, Jensen opened the door when he sees Mark walking back with two cups in his hand.  
“I forgot if you had sugar,” he said, as he gets into the car.  
“Don’t worry about it, we just got a call” Jensen said, taking one of the cups, taking a sip, he placed it into the cup holder before turning the car on. 

The drive to the Pilgrims only took a few minutes from the town, pulling up to the address they were given, both Jensen and Mark got out of the car.  
Jensen knew this part of town, it didn’t have the best reputation and he always hears calls into the station about all things happen there.  
Jensen walked up to the gate in the last house on the street, the house looked run down and dismal, the thought of going in made him scrunch up his nose.  
“Seems quiet, sure it wasn’t a prank call?” Mark asked. Shrugging his shoulders Jensen opens the gate, walking up the dirt path, he tried his best to avoid any of the muck and rubbish getting on his shoes.

“Have you come about that noise”  
Jensen felt his heart stop at hearing a new voice, looking to Mark he tried not to laugh at the scared look on his face, turning round quickly he and Mark see an elderly lady standing on the other side of the fence. The woman was slim and hunched with her withered hands wrapped around a walking stick, her face was still, showing the lines around her mouth as she frowned.  
“Hello mam, yes we got a call about….”  
“Whatever has been crying in there has been going on for three days now, ever since the people left and it’s getting on my and my husbands nerves” the lady groaned interrupting Jensen.  
“I assure you mam, we are going in to have a look, might just an animal of some kind getting stuck in the house” Mark said smiling to her. The women coldly glared at him making him wince. Jensen couldn’t help but giggle to himself, the women was rather scary.  
“We’re going to head in now, good evening, madam” Jensen could hear her mumble something, but he didn’t care to hear what she said. 

Trying the door handle, he wasn’t surprised to find it locked. Looking round, Jensen notices one of the windows wasn’t fully closed. Maybe that's how the animal got in, he thought. Pushing the window up it went far enough for him to fit though. Soon as he put his head though, he had wished he hadn’t, the smell of faeces and stale cigarette smoke filled the air. Breathing though his mouth Jensen tried not to gag.  
“Oh bloody hell, it stinks in here,” Mark grumbled, following Jensen though the window.  
“Try not to think about it”  
Pulling out their flash lights both men headed through t the living-room to the hallway, checking the kitchen they didn’t find anything but mounds of rubbish.  
Heading to the stairs Jensen slowly walked up, the smell was getting worse as he went up. They heading though the hallway opening every door checking with their light.  
“I’m starting to think there’s nothing here Jen” Mark said from behind. Soon as he said it, they hear a sound coming from the end of the hall. Taking each step slowly they come up in front of the last door. Clutching the handle Mark looked to Jensen, given him a quick nod mark slowly opened the door. Stepping in both men gagged at the strong smell.  
Looking round Jensen realised that they were in a nursery of some kind, with all the rubbish around it was hard to tell, except for the crib, the crib itself looked a lot bigger than normal.  
“This was a littles nursery” Jensen whispered to himself, feeling his heart sink thinking of Jared. He and Jared had always wanted a little of their own, but they never could find one that suit them.

Hearing a muffled sound Mark walked up to the crib, looking inside, he noticed something moving under the covers.  
“Jensen” he yelled, “Jensen get over here now”  
Coming out of his thoughts, Jensen moved fast coming up to the crib. Pulling back the blankets Jensen hears Mark let out a heart wincing gasp.  
As the fabric was pulled back, a pair of big blue eyes blinked up at them, Jensen face softened at seeing a young boy lying in the crib in a dirty blue sleeper. The boy lay still, as his eyes frantically studied the men in front of him. His little face looked so scared, tears started to run down the sides of his already stained cheeks.  
Hearing the boy let out a small whimper, Jensen moved quickly bring his hand up to the boys dark greasy hair. “Hey..hey it’s okay little man, its going to be okay, what is your name?..” he asked, as he gently pushed the boys fringe out of his eyes.  
The boy just looked up at him sniffing leaning into Jensen’s hand, it soon became clear to Jensen that this poor boy was very little. Slowly Jensen picked the boy up under his armpit, he lifted him over the rails, the boy let out a wailing cry, holding the little way from him, Jensen tried not to gag at the smell of the sleeper. Lifting him up higher, Jensen could see horrible brown and yellowish stains around the boys bum area. Sighing Jensen moved the boy closer to his chest not caring if he got any of the muck on his clothes, he just wanted to give this poor little some comfort.  
“Mark call it in, we need an ambiance, we have an abandoned little” Jensen whisper so he didn’t startle the crying boy in his arms.  
“I’m on it,” Mark said, walking out the room talking into his radio. 

Turning his attention back to the crying little in his arms, having his hand under the boys bum he could feel the heaviness of the full diaper. Jensen slowly started to walk around the room where he could, looking round, he tried to find anything that could help, but there was nothing, no clothes, no diapers, nothing.  
“You poor baby, I bet you’re feeling icky in that messy diaper hmm,” hearing the boy hum into his neck, Jensen could tell he wasn’t going to get much out of the little.  
Kicking the rubbish with his foot, he notices a coloured in picture of flowers under his shoe. Bending down, he picks it up, it was clearly coloured in by a child or little with the crayon scribes going over the lines.  
“Did you draw it sweetheart” Jensen asked, the boy weakly lifts his head from Jensen shoulder to look at the paper, nodding his head, he lye his head back down bring his hand up to his mouth he starts to suck on his thumb.  
Jensen smiled, besides crying that was the first time the boy had responded to him. Looking at the picture again, he sees a name written in crayon at the bottom.  
“Misha” Jensen says to himself, at hearing him the little lifts up his head again. “Is that your name...Misha” he asked. Nodding his head Misha gave a small smile behind his thumb. Jensen smiled back, giving the boy a light pat on the bum. “That is a pretty cool name bud, my name is Jensen, I’m a police officer, I’m here to take you somewhere safe”  
Misha just looked at him with his big blue eyes. Letting out a happy sigh behind his thumb.  
“Jensen the ambulance is here,” Mark said coming back into the room.  
“Okay baby boy, let’s get you out of here” placing his free hand on the back of Misha’s head, Jensen started to comb his fingers through the boys’ hair.

Laying his head back down Misha hummed, he liked the feeling of his head being rubbed. He liked this new person he was really nice to him, a lot nicer than his Mama, Mama had been so mad with him lately, she had left him alone in the crib for days not coming to see him once, but he had been naughty he thought, well that was what Mama had said, that was why Mama had spanked him and left him. Wincing at his thoughts, Misha let out a small whimper only to feel a soft hand rub his back. “Shh, it’s okay baby”  
Sucking on his thumb, he watched from Jensen’s neck as they move out of the front door of the house. Soon as they were out Misha hid his face in Jensen’s neck, even though it was late afternoon the light hurt his eyes after being in the dark so long. 

“Was it that, that was making all that noise”  
Misha cringed at hearing a new voice, it didn’t sound nice like Jensen’s, grabbing at the man’s shirt he presses his face further into Jensen’s skin.  
Jensen held Misha close, glaring over to the elderly woman he moved fast to get away from her. He wished he could tell the women were to go, but he had to stay professional,  
Walking up to the ambulance Jensen climbed in placing Misha down on the trolley. Hearing a groan Jensen smiled down at the pouting baby, he felt his heart melt looking into Misha’s bright blue eyes. 

Feeling the ambulance move Jensen turns to see a young woman paramedic step in.  
“Hi there, my names Katie, who’s this little man” she asked smiling down at Misha. At hearing the women’s voice Misha started to cry quietly, he hoped she wasn’t going to take him away from Jensen, he really liked Jensen, he kind.  
“This is Misha, can you say hi baby boy”  
Seeing the boy look at them both Jensen and Katie startled when he started to cry frantically. Moving quickly Jensen lifted Misha back into his arms, unsure as to why the baby was so upset.  
“Hey..hey what’s all this hmm...you tried baby” gently bouncing the boy, Jensen turned to see Katie looking concerned, “I’m sorry Katie, I think he’s just overwhelmed and tired”  
“I understand, it has been a long day for the cutie” she said, rubbing her hand along Misha’s back. Feeling Misha flinch at her touch, Katie moved her hand away. Without saying anything she moved to the front of the ambiance.  
Jensen didn’t react when he sees the way Misha was with Katie, it did worry him, but right at that moment he was more concerned about his crying baby...did he just call Misha his. He didn’t know where that came from, Jensen looked at the boy in his arms, hiccuping around his thumb Misha lazily blinked up at him looking very adorable, watching the baby he could feel his heart skip. Misha did seem to like him, maybe after all the important things were sorted he would talk to Jared about it to see if Misha would be a good match for them.  
“Jensen...” Coming out of his thoughts Jensen looks out of the ambiance to see Mark standing outside of the doors. “We’re all finished here, they’re ready to take the boy to the hospital now”  
“Okay Mark, I’m going to go with him”  
“Figured you would, I called in that you’re finished for the day, let me know how it goes”  
“Thanks mate” Jensen smiled to his partner.  
“Oh, and don’t forget to tell your wife, you know how he worries, I don’t want my phone ringing non-stop because he can’t get hold of you” Mark laughed walking away.  
Shaking his head Jensen knew Mark was right, last time he forgot to tell his Husband that he was working late, Jared nearly called the whole station trying to find him.  
Struggling to pulling his phone out of his pocket, Misha let out a whimper at the movement, “Sorry baby” Jensen whispered. 

Hearing the ambiance start, Jensen clicked on Jared’s name bring the phone to his ear.  
“Hi babe, I’m just cooking your favourite tonight….”  
“Hey Jared, that’s great, ummm”  
“What’s wrong?” Jared asked, sounding worried.  
Jensen sighed into the phone,“Babe, I’m heading to the hospital...”  
“Are you okay, I thought you were on patrol today”  
“I’m fine, it’s not me, we got a call and Me and Mark found an abandoned little, I’m going to the hospital with him”  
“Oh, the poor baby, same people are sick arseholes, I can’t believe it” Jared said sounding mad on his end of the phone. “Is he okay?”  
“He’s pretty shook up, but he’s liking having a cuddle, aren’t we baby” Jensen smiled down at the dosing Misha in his arms.  
“I’m coming down”  
“What! No babe you don’t hav...”  
“I’m going to head out now and I’ll meet you there”  
Before Jensen could say anything else Jared had hung up on him. Staring at his phone in disbelief Jensen didn’t realise that the ambulance had stopped. 

 

Jensen felt like crying, once he had walked into the Littles ward, a group of nurses came and took a distressed Misha out of his arms and into a privative room. Sitting in a chair outside the door. he could hear Misha’s heart braking wails.  
Combing his fingers though his hair Jensen tried to think of other things to take his mind off what he could imagine was going on in there.  
After a while the door to the room opened as a nurse walked out with Misha’s dirty sleeper.  
“Can I see him now?” he asked. getting up from his chair looking a mess.  
The nurse looked at him with pity, “You can now, I’m afraid we had to give him a relaxant, he was making himself sick crying so much. We have cleaned him up, he has a very severe diaper rash the poor thing. He is also very malnourished, I’m just off to get him a bottle if you like you can feed him, he’d probably prefer having someone he trusts feeding him.”  
“I’d really like that, can I go in?”  
Smiling at him the nurse nodded her head before walking away from him. Opening the door Jensen slowly crept into the room. Walking up to the crib Jensen sighed at the sight of the poor baby in the bed. Laying on his back with his belly rising and falling as he breathed, Misha looked up at him through half closed eyes while sucking on a white pacifier. Dressed in only a diaper, Jensen couldn’t help thinking he looked so small and helpless.  
“Hey baby boy, you look a lot better” bring his hand up, Jensen slowly combed his fingers though Misha’s damp hair.  
Leaning into his touch Misha smiled behind his pacifier, he was so happy Jensen had come back, he had thought he had left him. Holding his arms up Misha made grabby hand towards Jensen.  
“Oh dose someone want a cuddle” Jensen asked, smiling when Misha nods happily. Bring his arms around Misha’s body, Jensen slowly lifted him up. Cradling Misha close in his arms, Jensen moved to a rocking chair by the window. Rocking slowly Jensen gazed at the baby, he really did look cute as he sucked on his pacifier.  
Feeling a tap on his shoulder Jensen turned to see that the nurse had come back with a warm bottle of formula. “Have you ever fed a baby before?” she asked.  
Nodding Jensen took the bottle from her. “Are you hungry baby, I bet you are” shaking the bottle, Jensen removed Misha’s pacifier.  
Feeling his pacifier being removed Misha let out a small whine, before he could build to a cry, he felt a rubber nipple on his lips. Latching on Misha sucked greedily humming when he feels the warm creamy liquid hit his tongue. Sucking faster he placed his hand over Jensen’s making sure he couldn’t take it away, it had been forever since he had anything this good.  
“Slow down baby” feeling the bottle being pulled back, Misha let out a groan behind the nipple. “It’s not going anywhere baby, but you need to slow down or you’ll be sick,” nodding Misha started to sulk slower.  
Jensen smiled, watching the small boy, he could understand that his poor boy was hungry, but he couldn’t let him get sick after all he has been through. 

Once his bottle was finished, Jensen sat Misha up and started to rub is back. After a few seconded Misha let out a loud burp. “Good boy, have you any more” Jensen laughed when Misha let out one more. Laying him back down, Jensen placed the pacifier back into Misha’s mouth.  
Sitting together in silence, Jensen soon hears the door open, looking up, he smiles when he sees Jared standing in the doorway.  
Walking over to them, he kneels next to the rocker, looking down at the small bundle in his husband’s arms, Jared could feel his heart stop, he was the cutest thing he has ever seen.  
“Oh, Jensen, he is beautiful” leaning on the armrest Jared rubbed his finger along the back of Misha’s hand. “What’s his name?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the boy.  
“This is Misha” Jensen whispered, trying not to wake the now sleeping baby. Looking over to his husband, he could see that he was enchanted with the little in his arms.  
“How old would you say he is?” Jared asked.  
“We’re not sure on his real age, but he has shown that his headspace is between zero to one year old, he does cry a lot”  
Jared let out a little huff smiling, “What baby doesn't, you said he was abandoned, how could anyone do that to such a cute little thing” he said still rubbing Misha’s soft skin.  
“I don’t know babe, but you would cry if you saw where we found him”  
Jared shook his head, he could imagine, he knew what kind of places his husband has had to go into, but he didn’t want to think of this adorable looking little being stuck in anything like that. Hearing the baby lightly snoring Jared grinned as the boy snuggled in Jensen’s shirt.  
“So what do you want to do?” he asked, Jensen looked at him confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Jen, you’re besotted, I could tell by your voice on the phone, do you think he could be the one” Jared watched as Jensen looked down at the baby, hearing him sigh Jared waited for his husband, clearly seeing the wheels of his brain at work.  
“He doesn’t have anyone” Jensen said, looking up with teary green eyes.  
Giving him a side smile, Jared cupped Jensen cheek with one hand bring his face close he kisses Jensen’s other stubbly cheek. “Hun, he has you and he has me, he has us now, if you think he is our baby then we will take him home and give him the love he deserves”  
Jensen felt tears well in his eyes. Leaning his head into Jared’s they both look down at Misha.  
“I think he is our baby Jared, but what if he doesn't want us as his Daddies”  
“Jensen, I haven’t meet him properly yet, but I can tell he is happy with you, no baby would cuddle into someone if they were not happy”  
He knew Jared was right, but he still couldn’t help but worry about Misha rejecting them he doesn’t think his heart could take it.  
Feeling a hand through his hair, he looks to Jared giving him a side smile.  
“I think we need to ask him in the morning, but for now, this little man needs to be put to bed, while you do that I’ll go get us coffee, and you something to eat, it’s been a long day for my man and my new baby” kissing Jensen’s lips Jared stood up, stretching his back he watched as Jensen walked over to the crib.  
Gently lying Misha on the soft mattress, he pulled up the clean blankets, leaning over he places a light kiss onto Misha’s forehead. “Goodnight my angel”  
Jared grinned to himself watching them, he couldn’t wait till the morning so he can finally meet his new baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Misha stretched, feeling his muscles tense, keeping his eyes closed, he didn’t want to think his dream had ended, he had dreamed he was saved by a policeman and he was taken away from the hell he had been living in, but that was that just a dream.  
He knew he was still trapped in his crib where his Mama had left him, his Mama had been so angry with him lately she had left him alone for a very long time this time, but he knew if he moved he would be in big trouble. He didn’t know what he had done, the last time he saw his Mama he was sitting on a small space in the living-room, he was playing with a cardboard box he had found in the piles of rubbish, his Mama walked in after being on the phone, she had a scary look in her eyes. Without saying anything she grabs him by the hair, pulling him up onto his feet. Crying, he tried to make her let go, only to feel her kick him in the legs making him fall.   
“It’s all your fault,” she growled at him, being dragged up the stairs, Misha tried not to make too much noise he knew that would just make her more angry. Once they entered his nursery Misha felt his Mama let go of his hair dropping him to the floor, looking up at her he knew he was in for a beating. Seeing her pick up the belt, she liked to use, she started to whip him across his body, curling into himself Misha quietly cried as she hit him all over. After what felt like an hour Misha noticed she had finally stopped. Peeking out from under his hands, he saw her standing over him breathing heavily. “Get in the crib”

Scrunching his eyes Misha whimpered at his memories of his Mama, feeling tears run down the sides of his cheeks. Trying not to think about it, he curled himself into the softness of his blankets. He couldn’t remember his blanket being this soft. Crumpling up his nose, he was expecting to smell the horrid stench of his diaper and sleeper only to find he didn’t smell anything, if anything, it smelt flowery and clean.   
Peeking through one eye, he looks up to see a clean white sealing. Opening his other eye, he looks round, he wasn’t in his room any more, his room was always dark and gloomy, where ever he was, it was bright and clean. Suddenly he remembered it wasn’t a dream, his dream was real, he had been taken to the hospital by a nice police man...Jensen. Turning his head, he finally realised he wasn’t alone in the room. Sitting in front of the window there were two men asleep on the sofa. One of the men had his face half covered with long brown hair, he looked very tall with his long legs stretched out, the other man was curled into his side. Smiling Misha recognise him, it was Jensen, he was still here, he hadn’t left him. Wiggling happily Misha started to cry, he wasn’t alone.

Waking up hearing a noise Jared groaned stretching his body feeling the stinging of sleeping upright, he felt his back pop in places. Rubbing his eye, he looked over to the crib seeing that Misha woke up before them. Shuffling himself free from under Jensen he lay his still asleep husband on the sofa. Rolling his eyes when Jensen curled into himself, Jared scoffed at how he could stay asleep.   
Walking up to the crib Jared leaned his arm on the top of the rails to look down at the crying baby staring up at him.   
“Hey baby, what is the matter? Did you have a good sleep” Jared smiled bring his hand down to rub his fingers along Misha’s soft cheek.   
Flinching Misha soon realised that he wasn’t going to hurt him, leaning into the man’s fingers he hiccuped gave a small smile.   
While stroking the boy’s skin Jared lifted away the blanket, check Misha’s diaper he finds it wet and messy. “uh oh little bird, looks like we need to change your diaper”   
Misha didn’t give him any response he knew he had a messy diaper, he just wasn’t expecting it to be changed. His Mama only ever changed him when she remembered, which wasn’t very often.   
Jared picked up all the he would need for a diaper change, lowering one of the side rails Jared got to work getting Misha cleaned up. When he opened the front Jared had to hold in a gasp when he saw the blood red raw rash covering the baby’s genitals and bum area. “Aww, poor baby, don’t worry, we’re going to make this horrible rash go away” gently cleaning Misha’s skin, Jared held the boy’s ankles in the air. He couldn’t help but notice all along the boy’s legs were tan like marks, clearly healing buries, pretending he didn’t see, Jared pulling the dirty diaper away, quickly places the clean one under his boys bum.   
Opening the tub of rash cream Jared put a large amount on in his hand. Being as careful as he could, he rubbed the cream over all the sore areas. Once he was done Jared taped up the front. “There we go are clean, bet that feels better”   
Taking the diaper away, Jared washed his hands before coming back to the crib. Looking over to the sofa Jensen was still asleep snoring lightly. Placing his hands under Misha’s armpits, he lifted the baby up into his arms. Letting Misha get settled, he waited to see how the boy would reject to him holding him. Seeing no protest Jared moved to the rocking chair, taking a seat he laid the baby across his lap, holding him close Jared started to slowly rock.   
Misha looked up into Jared’s fox like eyes, he didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t use to being taken care of in this way. Jared was being really nice so far he had changed him and was now giving him cuddles. Bring his hand up to his mouth, Misha started to suck on his fingers, nervously waiting to see what the man would do.   
Jared smiled down at the baby in his arms, he could tell Misha was nervous, it was understandable, Jensen told him everything last night about how he found the poor baby. Just thinking about how Misha lived was making Jared wince, he was just happy that the boy was safe and with them now and hopefully he will let them love him.   
“My name is Jared, I’m Jensen’s husband and I am so happy to meet you”   
Misha looked at him confused, why would he be happy to meet him, he wasn’t anyone special, maybe Jared thought he was someone else. 

“Hey there baby”   
Turning to the voice both Jared and Misha see that Jensen had finally woken up.   
Smiling behind his fingers Misha gurgled happily holding his free hand out to him.   
Standing up from the sofa Jensen kneeled down in front of his husband and the baby. Taking Misha’s small hand Jensen kissed each finger making the boy giggle.   
“How are you feeling sweetheart”   
Misha groaned, he was feeling a bit hungry but he didn’t want to say anything, he didn’t want these nice men to think he was a burden, he didn’t want them to stop liking him.   
“He must be hungry babe, why don’t you go ask for a bottle, I bet you would like that, wouldn’t you baby” Jared said, bouncing Misha lightly making the baby look up at him with bright blue eyes.   
“I’ll be back in a bit” Jensen stood, stretching his back, kissing Jared on the lips, Jensen bent down to kiss Misha in the forehead.   
Misha just stared at him blankly, he has never been treated like this before, his Mama never kissed him, he liked it though, he liked when ether Jensen or Jared touched him, they didn’t hurt him in any way, it was how he imagined a family was meant to be, it was too bad they were not his Daddies.

Hearing a door open Misha came out of his thoughts, looking over, he sees Jensen walking up to them with a bottle in his hand.   
Handing the bottle over to Jared, Jensen sat himself on the arm of the rocker. Smiling down at the baby he gently pulled Misha’s fingers out of his mouth. “You ready for some breakfast Angel”  
Jared held the bottle to Misha’s lips, but Misha didn’t take it, he looked at them sceptically.   
“It’s okay baby, you must be hungry” Jensen could see that Misha was weary, it was clear the boy was unsure about if he was really allowed to eat, “Misha I promise it’s okay you can have your bottle”   
Still looking at them uncertain, Misha slowly opened his mouth, feeling the rubber nipple on his tongue, he started to suck down the warm creamy liquid. Just as he did with Jensen, Misha placed his hand over Jared’s to make sure he didn’t take it away.   
Jared couldn’t stop himself smiling, Misha was so cute as he held his hand over his bottle, with his eyes close he looked so adorable, seeing a stream of milk run down the side of his baby’s cheek he used his thumb to clear it away. “You’re a messy little bird”   
Misha peeked though his lashes hearing Jared talking to him, smiling around his bottle he closed his eyes again, suckling slower, he was liking the closeness between them, it really did seem like Jensen and Jared were really nice and caring. 

When Misha had finished his bottle, Jared held his hand under the boy’s chin and started to rub his back. Letting out a loud burp Misha giggled as Jensen and Jared cheered at how go he was. 

Rocking together for a while Jared could feel Misha shivering in his arms.   
“Jen, is there any cloths for Misha he’s a bit cold”  
“I’ll go get him a sleeper, then we should talk once he’s dressed”   
Walking over to a draw, Jensen pulled out a folded pale yellow sleeper. Seeing Jared had moved to the crib he handed the sleeper over to his husband.   
“Okay, baby lets get you dressed, then me and Jensen want to talk and ask you something” laying Misha down, Jared got to work getting his limbs into the soft sleeper. The baby just lay still, watching as Jared moved him about, he was being very quiet, but Jared just puts it down to him having such a young headspace.   
Doing up the snaps down the legs, Jared lifted Misha back into his arm, sitting his hip, Jared turned to his husband who came up to stand next to him, he could see that Jensen was nervous about what they were about to ask, all last night while Misha slept both Jensen and Jared had worked to set up for them to adopt Misha as their little, after calling the social and talking with the doctors they had got promotion, all they needed now was for Misha to say yes.   
Taking hold of Jensen’s hand, Jared brings it to his mouth kissing the back of it.  
Smiling to each other they look at the baby, he was watching them looking very uneasy.

Misha wasn’t sure of what was going on, what would they want to talk to him about, are they going to leave him, had they found his Mama, he didn’t want to go back to her, she was always mean. He didn’t want them to leave him, he didn’t know Jensen or Jared but they were the first people at had ever been nice to him.   
Been to court up in his head, Misha didn’t notice it when Jensen took him out of Jared’s arms until he he feels Jensen giving him a light hug and kissed his cheek. Holding his breath Misha felt his eyes start to well, tears ran down his cheeks as he started to cry quietly.   
“Hey..Hey baby, what’s the matter, hmm..why is my Angel so sad” Jensen asked looking concerned. Bouncing him lightly Jensen stared to walk around the room.  
“L..L..” Misha started, but hiccupping he started a wail into Jensen shirt.   
Feeling a hand cup the back of his head Misha looked up to see Jared in front of him stroking his hair. “Its okay baby, calm down, your alright, try again what are you trying to say”   
Sniffing Misha leaned into his hand liking the feel of he hair being touched.   
“L..Leave” he said before crying harder into Jensen.   
Jensen turned to face Jared looking confused, why would Misha be so upset about leaving, unless ohh….  
“Baby, do you think we’re going to leave you”   
Seeing Misha nod, Jared sighed at how their baby thinks, placed his hand under Misha’s chin making him look up at him.   
“Misha, we are not going to leave you, we don’t want to leave you, that’s why we had something important we wanted to ask you”   
“Yeah baby, we wanted to ask if you wanted to come home with us and let us be your new Daddies” Jensen added, smiling down.   
Misha’s eyes widened, they want to be his Daddies, his Daddies, his heart started to beat so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. Crying loudly Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck.   
“Is that a yes Angel?” Jensen asked, trying not to sound chocked. Nodding frantically Misha couldn’t stop himself from crying, he had never felt so happy. He was going to have a family, a real family with two nice Daddies.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared could feel his face starting to hurt, he had never smiled so much in his life. Misha had said yes to being his and Jensen’s baby, this was defiantly the best day of his life, (next to marrying Jensen of course).   
They were on their way home form the hospital after the doctor’s had said it was okay to take their baby home. God, it felt strange thinking that “their baby”, Jared couldn’t stop thinking those two words the whole way home. Jared and Jensen had been waiting so long to find the right little, they had almost given up trying to find one, though Misha’s circumstances were not the best way to find him, Jared secretly was thrilled that it had happened and Misha was now theirs. He would never wish the life Misha had on anyone, but he couldn’t stop thinking if it hadn’t they wouldn’t have the cutie.   
Jared couldn’t wait to get his baby home, they already had a nursery ready and some surplice, but he knew they would have to go stopping for things like clothes and toys. Jared had already got some baby clothes that would fit an average sized man, he had even measured them against Jensen so he knew they would fit most littles. But when he saw how small Misha looked laying in Jensen’s arm, he knew they were going to be too big. 

Pulling up to the house Jared turned round to find Jensen and Misha asleep in the back seat. Because they had no car seat yet Jensen had Misha sitting on his lap with the seat belt over the both of them. Taking out his phone Jared took some pictures, grinning at how cute they looked. Putting his phone away, he jumped out of the car. Walking round to the other side, he opened the door. Kneeling down Jared started to rub Jensen’s shoulder. “Jen..Jen we’re home babe”  
seeing Misha starting to wake Jared leaned in to undo the seat belt, “Aww my little bird, did Daddy wake you, I’m sorry” lifting Misha off of Jensen, Jared kissed the baby’s cheek before placing him on his hip.  
Misha groaned into Jared’s shoulder, lifting his head, Misha tiredly blinking up at the man, smiling Misha sighed happily before closing his eyes again.  
Jared smirked to himself as his baby went back to sleep, he doesn’t think he’ll ever frown again if Misha kept being so beautiful. Turning back to Jensen, Jared lifted his foot up giving Jensen a not so gentle kick in the thigh.   
Waking up with a snort, Jensen fell out of the car onto their driveway. Jared couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he watched Jensen scramble on the floor to stand up. Hearing Misha groaning, he lightly bounced his baby shushing him to go back to sleep.   
“That was not cool Jared” Jensen frowned at him looking a bit pink in the face.   
“No, but it was funny, I tried to wake you nicely, but you were sleeping like an old man snoring”   
“What you talking about, I don’t snore, I’m adorable when I’m asleep” Jensen smirked.  
“Sorry babe, but this one is the adorable one now” Jared grinned, nodding towards the baby in his arms.   
“Yeah I guess your right, I’ll just have to be the sexy one then”   
Rolling his eyes, Jared walked to the front door, leaving his silly husband behind. Stepping in he took off his shoe before walking into the living room. Sitting down in his recliner Jared lay Misha across his lap.   
Snuggling close Misha brings his thumb to his mouth, grabbing hold of Jared’s shirt he hummed as he sucked on his thumb.   
Jensen walked to find his husband cradling their baby, he could feel his heart melt at the sight. This was what he always wanted. He had a picture in his mind of what life would be like when they got their baby. He always imaged when he came home from work he would find his husband and baby waiting for him with cuddles and smiles, though it was only their first day he couldn’t wait for them days where Misha is crawling to great him.

“Jared shall we put him down for the rest of his nap, we need to sort some things”  
Jared pouted up at him, he didn’t want to stop his cuddle with his baby, but he knew he had to call his parents and get Jensen to call his dad to tell them the news.   
“Can you go get the bassinet, I don’t want him wake alone in the nursery”  
Nodding his head Jensen walked down the hall, after a few minutes he walks back out pushing a cream and brown basket like bassinet. As he placed it in the middle of the living-room Jared stood from his chair. Gently lowering his baby down on the soft mattress, Jared and Jensen stared longingly at their baby. 

(“You’re going to stay in here and rote you worthless shit, how dare you moan your diaper is messy, I changed you yesterday, diapers are not cheap, only dumb babies shit themselves, your lucky you have me as your Mother, I don’t know anyone that could put my with a stupid waste of skin like you”  
Misha coward as he feels his Mama’s sharp nail’s dig into his skin. She had pushed him into the cupboard under the sink.   
“You can stay in there and I do not want to hear a word out of you, if I so much as hear a whimper, you can sleep in the shed with the rats”)

As she slammed the door shut, Misha opened his eyes, looking round hectically he noticed he wasn’t in the cupboard, it was just a dream, a terrible dream. Misha felt his body shake at the memory of the cupboard, Mama was always locking him in there when she was mad or when her friends over. He hated it when she put him in there, it was cold and damp and smelled of unused bleach and moiled.   
Trying not to think about it, Misha looked around him to find he was lying in a soft cream bed with fabric walls. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was cuddling with Jensen in the back of the car. Where were they? Did they change their minds? They didn’t want him…. 

“I know Dad, I think you’re going to love him, Misha is really cute, Its not a weird name, well, I like it, it suits him” Jensen was talking to his Dad on the phone, he and Jared had been talking with their parents for the past two hours telling them all about Misha. Jared had finished his chat with his Mum before him so went upstairs to have a shower.   
“Well, I’m just happy for you boy, it’s about time you started your family” Jensen rolled his eyes, his dad wasn’t the best at, as he says “chick flick moments” he was a man’s man. The only time he ever showed he was proud was when Jensen got into the police force.   
Suddenly there was a loud howling coming from the living-room. Jumping in his skin Jensen stood from the kitchen bar stool to look through the archway, looking into the room, he sees his baby wiggling around in the bassinet crying his eyes out.   
“Dad I have to..”  
“Say no more, I can hear him from here, I’ll let you get settled for a while, then I will come see my grandson, speak to you soon”  
“Thanks Dad, bye.” hanging up the phone Jensen quickly walked up to the bassinet to find a crying baby with a red snot covered face.   
“Ohh, my poor Angel, its okay Dada is here” picking the boy up Jensen cupped his baby’s head in his hand bring it to his shoulder, he walked around the room bouncing him slowly waiting for his son to calm down. “shh..Dada’s here…was my baby scared waking up alone hmm”   
Misha opened his eyes, hearing Jensen’s voice he thought he was dreaming again. Looking round, he noticed he was being carried around with his head rested on Jensen’s shoulder. He hadn’t left him, Jensen was still here.  
Wiping his face into the soft fabric of Jensen’s shirt, Misha started to feel calmer now that he knew that Jensen was really there.  
“Everything okay down here” Jared said, walking down the stairs drying his hair with a towel.   
“I think our baby got scared when he woke up” Jensen said rocking the boy. Misha looked up at the two men, he was happy they were still there. Wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck, he held on to him tightly.   
“Bad dream” Jensen mouthed as a suggestion towards Jared, he didn’t want to say it out loud encase it upset his boy more. God knows he hates talking about his dreams he wouldn’t put his baby though having to remember something that scared him.  
Jared shrugged his shoulders, looking worried, he could hear Misha crying while he was in the shower, the cry sounded so painful he rushed to get out and dressed so he could be with his son.   
What ever had scared his baby, it must have been bad, he wished he could make it all better, but he knew it was going to take time and love for Misha to see that he didn’t have to be scared any more.  
Coming up behind Misha, Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen enclosing him between them.   
Feeling a warmth of the hug Misha smiled into Jensen’s neck, seeing is dream fade from his mind, he relaxed into their hold, it was nice being cuddled he could have stayed there forever. 

Sensing the weight of Jared move away, Misha opened his eyes to see the man walk into the kitchen. Lifting his head, Misha unwrapped his arms from around Jensen, groaning he made grabby hands towards Jared.  
Turning round Jared grinned when he sees Misha what him to come back, it felt nice to know his baby already wanted him. Walking back, he took Misha’s small hand in his and placed a kiss on his boy’s fingers.   
“I’m just going to go get our dinner sweetpea, why don’t you and Dada go and see your new nursery and Dada can show you what new toys we have”   
Misha smiled at hearing toys, he had never new toys, nodding Misha let go of Jared’s hand and turned to Jensen.   
Jensen laughed when Misha looked to him, “Okay, let’s go see what toys Daddy bought”   
Leaving Jared behind, Jensen walked down the hall caring Misha, who was looking around the house curiously. The one thing he and Jared agreed on when they married was that they were going to have a nice house, and a nice house was what they got. Sitting just outside of town, they lived in an old ranch style house with a barn and a few aces of land. Though it looked rustic on the outside, the inside was very modern thanks to Jared. The only old thing inside was the wood beams that held the roof, but it was decorated to look clean and well kept. Jensen could understand why his boy was so fascinated, after living in such a shithole this must look like a palace to him. Walking down the hall, Jensen showed Misha the bathroom and the spare rooms. As they got to the end of the hall he stopped in front of the last two doors. “This is mine and Daddy’s room” he said, pointing to the door on the left wall, turning to the door, he took hold of the handle, “And this is your room” 

Misha couldn’t hold back the gasp that left him, the room was huge it was painted a light pale green with little bees and butterflies, flying around close to the sealing, agents the far walls was a creamy white wardrobe and changing table with all the shelves stocked with cloths and diapers. The crib stood in the middle of the room with one of the side rails down to show the bedding that was green and cream, a light green blanket lay over the back rail with three small bee’s stitched in one of the corners. Sitting on the pillow was a stuffed fuzzy bumblebee, it was all body with small silver wing on its back and two blue marble eyes in the front. As they walked in closer, Misha was amazed by the bee sitting in the crib, making grabby hands towards it, he soon stops when he realised what he was doing, looking up with puppy eye he looked at Jensen hoping he wasn’t in trouble.   
“Do you want the bee baby?” Jensen asked, trying not to look sad that his baby stopped when he got excited, he liked seeing Misha want something, the boy had not asked for anything yet, it was good to see him show interest in something. Picking the bee up, he held it close to Misha. “He’s very soft do you want to hold him”   
Misha looked to him, unsure, he’s never had a stuffed animal before, Mama said he wasn’t allowed one, at toys were for good boys and he was never good.   
Seeing the conflicted in Misha’s face, Jensen held the bee up to Misha’s cheek. Touching the boy, he sees Misha flinch before letting the fur stroke across his skin.   
Humming Misha took the bee from Jensen holding it close to his face. It was so soft he liked how the far tickled his cheek. Looking over his bee, Misha sees Jensen smiling at him, smiling back, he felt one of the bee’s wings brush against his lip, opening his mouth, he popped the wing in giving it a suck, he grinned with it between his teeth. It felt weird on his tongue, but he liked it.   
Jensen just grinned as Misha chewed on the bee’s wing, it was such a babyish thing to do, he didn’t have it in him to say that wasn’t a good thing to do, but he was happy to see Misha sort of playing if his toy, even if it was chewing the poor bee’s wings.   
While Misha was busy, Jensen checked his diaper to find it very wet, he was going to have to check him more often.   
Walking over to the changing table, he lay Misha down carefully, undoing the snaps he pushed the lower half of the sleeper up to reveal Misha’s sagging diaper. Having a quick look up at his boy Jensen saw that Misha was too distracted chewing on his bee to notice Jensen. Working quickly Jensen removed the wet diaper and cleaned his baby’s skin, picking up the rash cream he placed some on his fingers and began to rub it around Misha’s sore areas. Picking up a clean diaper, he unfolded it to find it was a bit bigger than the previous one. Shrugging to himself, he placed it under the boys bum and pulled the tags in a bit tighter than normal. The diaper made Misha look very small, almost like a newborn in a diaper that was two big. They were going to have to go shopping in the morning he thought. Pulling the sleeper back down, Jensen snapped it back up and lifted Misha back into his arms.   
“Shall we go see what Daddy’s doing and show him your new friend” Jensen asked. kissing Misha on the cheek. Misha smiled around the bee’s wing nodding his head.   
Pulling out one of the changing table draws Jensen got out a blue pacifier, pulling out the bee’s wing, he popped it in before Misha could moan.   
“Let’s give Mr Bee’s wing a rest, I don’t think he’ll be able to fly if you keep chewing on them.” seeing Misha give no protest, Jensen walked out of the nursery. 

Walking into the kitchen Jensen and Misha stopped in the doorway. Bobbing his head to music on the radio, Jared was danced around the kitchen as he moved plates to the table.   
Jared froze when he hears someone laughing behind him, when he turned round he had expected it to be Jensen giggling but to his surprise it was Misha.   
“Are you laughing at me” Jared smiled, happy to see his baby so cheerful, Misha’s laugh was the most amazing sound he had ever heard, plucking the now nervous looking baby out of Jensen’s arms, Jared spun Misha around making his baby laugh more, placing him on his hip, Jared started to sway on the spot.   
“I like your bee” Jared beamed, spotting the bee clutched in Misha’s hand.   
Holding out the bee to Jared, Misha grinned behind his pacifier when Jared stroked his bee’s far. “Have you given him a name yet”   
Misha looked at Jensen when he asked his question, he hadn’t really thought about it, he should really give his new friend a name, it would be mean not to.  
“S...Sam..” he mumbled, looking into the bees blue marble eyes. Looking up at the men he waited to see if he was wrong to name him that.   
“Sam it an awesome name Misha” Jared expressed looking impressed.   
“Yeah baby, good job, I think it suits him well” Jensen said, holding his hand in the air. Misha winced expecting the hand to hit him, but Jensen just held it up high close to him.   
“Here little bird, you do this or you’ll be leaving your Dada hanging” taking hold of Misha’s free hand, Jared spread his baby’s fingers out, holding the small hand in his own, he lightly slapped their hands into Jensen’s.   
“Our baby’s first high five, this is awesome”   
Misha giggled, he didn’t know what it was meant to be, but he liked it, especially when Jensen cheered making a funny face.   
“Okay, my silly boy’s, let’s go eat dinner, then I think we’ll just watch a movie before bed” Jared said, sitting down if Misha on his lap, “And tomorrow we’ll go out shopping,” he figured they would just have a quiet first day, they could wait till tomorrow to go get Misha some much needed clothes and other things. He knew they needed to get a car seat and a stroller plus he wanted to let Misha pick some toys. 

After dinner, Jared and Jensen sat together on the sofa with Misha cradled in Jensen’s arms, sucking lazily on his bottle he held onto his bee and Jensen’s shirt, he didn’t care for what was on the tele, he just wanted to cuddle close to his new Daddies. This was the most relaxed he had felt in his life. With a nice full belly and having a warm cuddle, Misha didn’t want it to ever end. He was afraid that it would, that something would come and burst his bubble of happiness and he was back where he was, alone and unwanted. Trying not to think about it too much, Misha snuggled into Jensen, he was just going to enjoy every moment while he could.   
Jensen yawned feeling his eyes grow heavy, they had had a long amazing day. Looking down, he could see Misha was on the verge of falling asleep in his arms. Taking the bottle away, he replaced it with the pacifier. Rocking gently, he watched as his baby dosed as the pacifier bobbed under Misha’s nose.   
“Jared, I think it’s time for bed for our Angel”   
“I think you’re right, we should all go, we have a busy day tomorrow” Jared said, standing up, taking the bottle he walked into the kitchen.  
Getting up slowly Jensen followed, “Are we putting him in the crib or the bassinet tonight?” he whispered.   
“We’ll have him in with us tonight”   
Grinning Jensen was glad Jared said that, he didn’t want his baby alone on his first night. It made him happy that his baby was going to be close if he needed them.   
“Why don’t you head in, I’ll grab the bassinet” Jared said kissing Jensen on the cheek.   
Seeing Jensen walk down the hall, Jared moved out the way so Jensen could lay their sleeping baby down.   
Letting out a small groan Misha snuggled into the soft mattress holding his bee close, he sucked on his pacifier. Both men stood together admiring their baby, they couldn’t believe they finally had their baby, their son.   
“He’s perfect Jen” Jared whispered, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck.   
“We are going to be the best Daddies for our baby” Kissing his lips, Jensen held Jared in a strong hug.   
“Let’s get to bed, we’ve got a little boy to spoil tomorrow” Jared said giving Jensen one last kiss.   
Watching Jared walk into the bathroom, Jensen sat at the end of the bed, looking down at Misha, he watched as his baby slept peacefully.   
“Sleep well my Angel,” he whispered, smiling to himself, Jensen couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, you are all awesome :-) xx


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he flipped the pancakes in the pan, today was his and Jared first proper day as Misha’s Daddies, today was going to be awesome.   
Now that he was on leave from work for a mouth, he had decided to cook for his husband for once, he had gotten up early letting his love and his baby sleep a while longer.   
While humming along to the music on the radio, Jensen turned his attention to the baby monitor when he hears small whipper make the lights on the remote glow.   
“shh..its okay baby, Daddy’s here..daddy’s here my little bird” Hearing Jared on the monitor, Jensen smiled, he felt bad for the way he was feeling, but he couldn’t help the swell of happiness in his heart when he hears his baby boy crying from his and Jared’s room.   
He wasn’t happy that his baby was crying, he wasn’t an arsehole. But at hearing the small sad, noise his baby made, everything inside him leap with joy, because it felt good knowing that Misha was real, that his and Jared’s baby was here and their little family had finally started. 

Turning the hob off, he moved the pancakes to a plate. Walking down the hall towards the bedrooms, he stopped when he got to the door. 

Leaning against the door frame Jensen beamed at what he finds. Walking around the room, humming lightly, Jared held Misha cradled in his arms while he patted his big hand on Misha’s diaper.   
Misha was staring up at Jared, letting out small groaning noises as he sucking on his pacifier hard, with his small hand, he held onto Jared’s night shirt tightly, to Jensen it looked like his baby was making sure that he was real, it looked like his baby was feeling the same as he was. 

Glancing up Jared grinned at his husband, “There now, it’s alright baby and look Dada’s here”   
Walking into the room, Jensen stood next to Jared to looking down at their son.   
Smiling behind his pacifier Misha held out his free hand to the man.  
“Hello, my Angel, my happy happy baby” Jensen took the boy’s hand in his, lightly blowing raspberry into Misha’s hand, Jensen grinned into the little fingers when he hears his baby giggle. 

“Baby, needs changing, but I want him to have his bath this morning” Jared said.   
“Okay then, I had made you pancakes, but I think we better get this little man all clean”   
“Aww, babe, you didn’t have to do that, we’ll eat when we have our baby sorted” leaning down Jared lightly kissed Jensen on the lips before turning to their en-suite bathroom, still holding Misha in his arm, he turns on the taps to fill up the tub.   
Walking in behind him, Jensen started to strip himself of his cloths leaving just his boxers.   
“Okay, baby lets get you cleaned up and into the tub with Dada”   
Laying the baby down on the tiled floor, Jared removed Misha’s sleeper and wet diaper as Jensen climbed into the bath. 

Misha looked on nervously as Jensen lowered himself in, he wasn’t looking forward to having his bath, he had his first bath in mouths yesterday and safe to say he didn’t enjoy it. The nurses where very rough when they removed his clothes and externally messy diaper, they held him down sponging his sore skin with cold water, all he could do at the time was cry his eyes out as the men and women poked and prodded at him. But previous times when his Mama even remembered to bath him, she would leave him in the cold water for hours making him feel sick and weak. 

 

Thinking about it Misha could feel his eyes start to well as Jared lifted him up, closing his eyes Misha let out a small whimper as his body started to shake.   
“It’s okay baby, you’re okay” Jensen said, holding his arms up, placing his hands under the boys armpits Jensen shushed his scared little boy onto his lap trying to keep him calm.   
Misha cried quietly as the warm water surrounded him, the water felt nice, but it was still scary. Feeling a warm hand rub his belly, he pecked through his lashes to see Jared sitting on the bath edge looking down at him worryingly.   
“There’s my little bird’s pretty blue eyes” Jared said, putting a smile on his face.   
Opening his eyes fully, Misha blinked up at the man, looking down at his belly, he expected it to be Jared’s hand softly stroking his skin, but he soon noticed both of Jared’s hands were holding two bottles. Following the arm around him, Misha looked up above his head to see two bright green eyes looking down at him.   
“Hi,” Jensen grinned, trying not to laugh at his baby confused face looking up at him upside down.   
“You need to relax Angel, you’re safe, see I’m here with you” kissing Misha’s forehead, Jensen continued to rub his hand across his baby’s thin stomach.   
Hearing Jensen’s voice, Misha started to feel more calm, leaning his head into the man’s cheat, he placed his ear over Jensen’s heart, closing his eyes he felt himself relax listen to Jensen’s strong heartbeat.   
Jensen grinned as his baby leaned into his chest, looking to Jared he could see that he was just as happy that their baby was comfortable with them.  
After a short while Jensen picks up the baby shampoo, pouring it into his hand, he started to massage the boy’s scalp. Hearing Misha let out a sigh, he looked down to see his baby smiling.   
“Do you like that, baby, I bet that feels nice,” not hearing his boy answer, he figured Misha was enjoying having his head scrubbed.   
While Jensen worked on Misha’s hair, Jared picked up a washcloth and started to clean his baby’s body, being careful of the buries, he scrubbed Misha’s skin till he felt he was clean. Once he was done, Jared stood from the bath edge to get a large white fluffy towel.   
“Rub a dub dub, taking a bath in the tub,” Looking back to the bath, Jared grinned as he watched as Jensen playfully splashed Misha’s hands in the water as he sang, making their baby giggle. This was how bath time should be, his baby happy.   
“Snug a lug a lug, take a towel and dry dry,” Jared sang holding the towel out walking back to the bath, as Jensen stood in the water holding Misha, he wrapped the towel around his boy, taking Misha into his arm he started to pat him dry. “Snug a lug a lug, wrap it up with a great big hug” hugging Misha close, Jared smothered his baby’s face in kisses making the boy sequel with laughter.   
“Hey, were are my kisses” Jensen smirked, wrapping a towel around his waist, he moved over to Jared and Misha. Leaning in he placed a kiss on Jared lips, and Misha’s pink cheeks. 

As Jensen got redressed, Jared walked into the nursery, lay his baby down on the changing table he picked up a diaper and powder.   
Misha watched as Jared put him in his diaper, he still couldn’t get over how nice these men have been to him, they didn’t get mad at him for crying or hurt him when he used his diaper. His mind kept thinking that they were going to change at any moment and start to be mean, everything inside him was screaming that this was to good too be true.

“What’s my little bird thinking about”   
Coming out of his thoughts Misha looked up to see Jared leaning over him, stroking the back of his finger across his cheek. Sucking on his pacifier, Misha smiled not knowing how he got it, Jared must have given it to him while he wasn’t paying attention.   
Putting Misha into a red bodysuit, Jared slipped a pair of dark denim overalls on, picking up a pair of red and white stripy sock. Putting them on, he picking Misha up into his arms, seeing the clothes swap his baby’s body, he couldn’t wait to get Misha clothes that fit.

“Are you excited to go shopping baby” Jared asked, bouncing the boy.   
Misha didn’t really know if he was excited about shopping, he has never been shopping before. Mama use to go all the time, but she never got him anything, maybe Jared and Jensen were just bringing him so he could watch them buy things for themselves.   
Seeing Misha not really pay much attention to his question, Jared shrugged to himself, it seemed his baby wasn’t that fussed which did upset him a bit, he wanted Misha to be thrilled to get new things. 

Walking into the kitchen Jared finds Jensen standing in front of the microwave.   
“Jen, what are you doing?”   
“Heating up Misha’s bottle, pancakes are on the table” Jensen said not taking his eyes off the spinning bottle.   
“Thanks Babe, they look nice” moving to the table Jared took a chair, laying Misha across his lap, he placed his baby’s head in the crook of his arm. Using his free hand, he started to eat.   
Taking the bottle out, Jensen shock it before sitting down next to Jared.   
“Do you want me to feed him?” Jensen asked.   
Shaking his head Jared put his fork down to take the bottle. “I’ll feed him, he looks comfortable” taking out Misha’s pacifier, he held the bottle to his baby’s lips.   
“Okay, I’ll feed you then” Jensen smirked, picking up the fork he stabbed a piece of pancake, holding it up to Jared’s he waited for his husband.   
Rolling his eyes, Jared opens his mouth, letting Jensen pop the fork in he closed his mouth around the fork. “Tha..ou”   
“Don’t talk with your mouth full, you’ll be teaching my Angel a bad habit” said giving Jared a smug look.   
Glaring at Jensen, Jared looked down at their baby when he hears a small giggle.   
“Oh, you think it’s funny do you, you think its funny Dada is tell Daddy off” Misha smiled around his bottle making a trail of milk run down his cheek.   
Grinning at his cutie, Jared picked up a cloth, “You messy thing, your as bad as you’re Dada, he’s messy when he eats too”  
“Hey, I’m not messy” Jensen groaned letting a bit of maple syrup run down his chin.   
Chuckling, Jared used the same cloth to clean his husbands face. “Oh no, your not messy at all”   
Sticking his tongue out Jensen winked down at Misha.  
Sniggering Misha smiled as he finished his bottle, he liked how Jensen and Jared were together, there was no anger or bitterness between them, they were genuinely loving towards each other.

 

After breakfast was over, Jared went to get ready for their trip to the shopping village. Sitting in the living room Jensen and Misha watched the Disney junior channel, Misha watched in amazement as a family of bee’s play together. Jensen wasn’t watching the tele so much, he was mostly watching Misha as he smiled at the screen cuddling his stuffed bee to his chest. He couldn’t stop admiring how beautiful and adorable his baby was, he hadn’t expected Misha to be so comfortable with them so fast, yeah, sure Misha has cried and been scared, but he soon calms down when he saw he wasn’t going to be hurt.   
Feeling a tap on his chest Jensen look to see Misha trying to get his attention.   
“What’s up Angel?” he asked, combing his hand through his boys black hair.   
Sucking on his pacifier Misha held his bee up to him. “Sam” he said, pointing to the tele.   
“Yeah baby, they look just like Sam, you’re my clever boy” Jensen said, making Misha smile behind his pacifier at the praise.   
Hearing footsteps Misha turned to see Jared walk down the stairs towards them.   
“Sam” he mumbled holding his bee up to him.   
“Is Sam to the TV sweetheart” nodding Misha turned back to look at his show.   
“I think our son likes the Hive Love” Jensen said.   
Jared looked at the screen, then to his baby, he looked so happy watching what to him looked like a weird animation of big eyed bees. “Maybe we should see if we can get toys and stuff with them on it,” he said moving to pick up his shoes. “Are we ready to go?” he added, slipping his shoes on.   
“Yep, I’ve put everything we need in the diaper bag” Jensen said, standing from the sofa with Misha in his arms. Picking up the remote he turned the tele off coursing Misha to left out a displeased noise.  
“Sorry baby, we have to get going, you can watch it when we get back okay” Jared said, taking the boy from Jensen he kissed his pouting son’s cheek. Misha held Sam, close to his face letting out a sigh, he wanted to watch Sam on the tele, but he didn’t complain encase they got mad at him.   
“Misha, can we leave Sam at home” Jensen asked him holding out his hand. Looking at him with wide eyes Misha let out a small whimper, he didn’t want to leave Sam, he was his friend he needs him.   
Shaking his head, he felt his body tense when he realised want he had done, he said no and is not doing as he was asked. They were going to mad at him now and take Sam away forever. Feeling tears fill his eyes Misha choked back his sob as he held Sam tightly in his arms.  
“Hey, it’s okay Misha, its okay,” Jared bounced his boy walking around.   
“..S..orry..I..Sam..” Misha tried before breaking down.  
“Oh Angel, Dada just wants Sam to stay home so he doesn’t get lost” Jensen said,   
Misha bawled into Jared shoulder, not hearing Jensen talking to him. Feeling his head being lifted, he flinched waiting for some kind of pain to come.   
Jensen held in his own sob, he never wanted his baby to ever think he would hurt him. Cupping Misha’s face in his hands, he placed a kiss on his boy’s warm damp cheeks.   
“Misha, baby please look at me,” soon as he sees a pair of blue and red eyes look up at him, he smiled hoping his baby saw he wasn’t in trouble. “Baby listen to me, we are not going to take Sam away from you, and I… we will never ever hurt you when you say no to us, I know you’ve probably been punished in the past for it in a way that is wrong and terrible. But you’re with us now and Daddy and Dada will never lay a finger on you, we just want to love and protect you, your our baby now”   
Combing his hand through Misha dark hair, Jensen held his baby’s face, hoping what he had said sink in.   
Misha couldn’t think straight, his whole life he had nothing but pain and punishments that was all he had ever known, but in the shortest of time these men had given him love and kindness, he just didn’t know what to do.   
Cuddling into Jared, Misha held out his arm for Jensen. “Dada” he hiccuped making grabby hands.   
Beaming like the sun, Jensen looked to Jared, who had tears in his eyes, their baby had called him Dada, he couldn’t stop himself wrapped his arms around his baby and husband. “Dada’s here Angel” 

Standing cuddling for what felt like hours, Jared moved out of their hold, “Okay, my loves, we had better get going” he said wiping away a stray tear. Seeing Misha turn to look at him, he placed a kiss on his baby’s pink cheek, “Baby, I know you don’t want to leave Sam behind, but we don’t want him to get lost while we’re out and I’m sure you’ll be more sad if that happened” seeing Misha nod he held out his hand for the stuffed bee. Reluctantly Misha handed over his friend, walking over to the sofa Jared placed the bee on a pillow facing the door, “We’ll put Sam here so when we get back he’s ready waiting for you,”  
Nodding again, Misha turned to Jensen, “Dada..” he mumbled holding his arms up. Grinning like a fool Jensen took Misha into his arms   
“Right off we go, maybe while we’re out we can see if we can find you and Sam some more friends, would you like that Angel?”   
Misha looked at him in shock, they wanted to get him new things. “Toys..” he questioned, looking unsure.   
“Yes toy, silly boy, what kind of Daddies would we be if we didn’t get toys” Jared smiled picking up the diaper bag. Opening the bag he pulled out a pacifier, popping it in Misha’s mouth Jared bop his nose making his baby giggle.


	5. chapter 5 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all, thank you for your lovely comments and kudos, you are all awesome, I love to know what you think. :-)  
> This is only a short chapter today, its kinda a chapter 5 part one, but I wanted to post before I go away for the weekend for my birthday, I will be back with part 2 very soon. xxxx

Now Jensen would say that Jared wasn’t the jealous type, he’s known his man pretty much his whole life and had only seen the love of his life sulk a hand full of time, he knew his husband and he always knew when something was bothering him and it was clear by Jared still face that he was feeling a bit put out that Misha had been calling Jensen Dada.   
When they arrived at the shopping village, the first thing their baby did was call for his Dada and now as they walk around Misha held on to Jensen like a baby koala.   
Jensen did try and pass the boy over to Jared but Misha was having none of it and cried till Jensen took him back. So it was understandable that Jared felt a bit unwanted.   
Watching Jared pout looking at shop windows, Jensen decided he need to cheer the sasquatch up. 

“So where shall we go first?” Jensen said, loudly, making Jared turn to look at him.   
“We need to get clothes that fit Misha, and diapers, but I think we should go get a stroller first” Jared said looking down at Misha, who was looking round not paying attention, it was clear to him that their baby didn’t care.  
Hearing Jared sigh, Jensen rolled his eyes, his husband was just being stupid and was over thinking,“Okay then, let’s go”  
As they walked past various stores, Jensen spotted a littles clothes store, stopping at the window he smiled to himself.   
“Love, I’m just going to look in here, you go on ahead to look at strollers”   
Jared looked at him confused, “Why, I don’t want to look by myself” he said frowning.   
“Your a big boy Jared, I won’t be long, now off you go, we’ll meet you” Jensen smiled, smirking inside his head.   
Watching Jared sulk away from them, he turned to go into the store.  
“Okay, baby, mission cheer up Daddy is a go”   
Misha looked up at him confused, why was Daddy sad. “Sad..” he asked.   
Jensen sighed at his boy’s question, how can he explain why Jared was upset, without telling Misha it was because of him, he could just see that Misha would be heartbroken if he knew.  
“Yeah, baby, Daddy’s not feeling so good, can you be my best boy and help me cheer him up”   
Nodding his head like a bobble head, Misha grinned behind his pacifier, he would do anything to make his Daddy happy.   
“That’s my boy, I think I found what would make Daddy so happy” 

The store was bright with row apron rows of different styles of clothes for all ages.   
Looking round Jensen tried to find what he saw in the shop window not having much luck. 

“Hello there,”   
Jumping Jensen turned to see a young redhead girl smile at them. “Can I help you with anything today, sir” she asked.  
“Yes, please, I saw a full body sleeper in the window, but I can’t seem to find it” Jensen said nodding his head towards the display in the window.   
“Oh, do you mean the baby green and white striped one”   
“Yeah, I want to get it for this little man” Jensen said bouncing Misha.   
Seeing the young girl look toward him Misha hid his face into his Dada’s neck. He wasn’t liking having all the attention on him.   
“He’s so cute, hello,” she said waving at him. Pushing himself more into Jensen he let out a small moan.   
“Sorry, he’s a bit shy” Jensen said, patting Misha’s diaper.   
“That’s okay, he is adorable, the sleeper you’re looking for is down here,” she said ushering them down the baby cloth ale.   
“Great, I’m probably going to sound really cheeky, but would it be alright if I put him into it, I wanted to surprise my husband, he’s been feeling down today so I thought it might cheer him up”   
“Sad..” Misha added lifting his head up looking at his Dada.  
“Oh my god, that is so cute, do you want cheer up your Daddy,” she asked, smiling when Misha nods. “of course you can, we have a changing room in the back”   
When they found the sleeper Jensen wanted, they looked for a size to fit Misha. “Okay, baby can you stand for just a minute so Dada can hold this up to you”  
With no complaints Misha let his Dada put him down on his feet, having a bit of a wobble he held onto Jensen’s shirt for support.   
Hold up two sizes Jensen held each up to the boy’s neck, picking the smaller of the two, he picks his boy back up into his arms, “Thank you Angel, lets go get you in dressed then go find Daddy”   
“Daddy happy” Misha smiled, making Jensen grin at hearing his boy. 

 

Jared sighed, he had been looking at the same stroller for the last twenty minutes, he wasn’t enjoying looking at them by himself, he wanted to do this with his baby.   
He couldn’t believe how stupid he was feeling, he shouldn’t let the fact that Misha hadn’t called him Daddy bother him so much, but it was, he had waited so long to be called that by his own baby, it did kind of hurt when Misha only called for Jensen.   
He could understand Misha feeling safer with Jensen, he was the one to save him form that hell hole, so it was only natural that he was closer to Jensen, but it didn’t stop the feeling of not being acknowledge hurt so badly.   
Walking along he stopped in front of another stroller, not really looking at it, he sighed as he waited for Jensen to come find him. 

Walking around the store Jensen looked round trying to find Jared, going pasted every ale he checked to see if he could find him. Passing all the cribs he came up to the strollers only to find his husband standing at the very end of the ale looking sorry for himself. Glad Jared hadn’t noticed them yet, Jensen knew Jared would have moaned at the bitch face Jensen was pulling. His husband was being so silly and he was going to feel extra dumb when he sees their baby.   
“Okay Angel are you ready, I’m doing to put you down here and I want you to go to Daddy and show him your new clothes okay baby”  
Nodding Misha looked at his Daddy he didn’t like his sad face it was making him want to cry, he wanted his happy silly Daddy.  
As Dada placed him down on his diaper bum, Misha turned to so he was on his hands and knees. Without looking back, he made his way down the cold tiled floor towards his Daddy.   
“Daddy….Daddy….Daddy” 

Jared’s head perked up when he hears a voice coming toward him, seeing Jensen grinning at the end of the ale, holding his phone out, he saw that his husband was watching something. Looking down his eyes widened at the sight of Misha crawling towards him in a green and white sleeper.   
“Daddy...Daddy..”   
Jared’s heart swelled with joy, tears started to run down his cheeks as his baby called for him. Chocking back his sob he moved fast to pick his baby up into his arms.   
Lifting Misha up high, Jared kissed every part of his little birds face making him giggle.   
“Oh my baby look at you, you look so adorable, my beautiful, beautiful boy” kissing Misha’s face, he hugged his boy close. He could believe how stupid he was.   
“Look..” Misha said, pulling at the chest of his sleeper.   
“I know, you look so cute in your sleeper..”  
“No...Look” Misha said again, pulling at his chest.   
Holding his baby away from him, Jared looks at the front of the sleeper to see something written on the front. In big bold black written he could see “I love my Daddy” across Misha’s chest. Not knowing where to laugh or cry Jared did both as he pulled his baby back into a strong hug.   
“I love you, my precious baby”   
Wrapping his arms around his Daddy’s neck, Misha smiled into Jared neck. He loved that he had made his Daddy happy again. 

Looking up from Misha’s hair, Jared sees Jensen walking up toward him.   
“Feel stupid now,” he asked, not having to explain what he meant.   
“Very” Nodding Jared kissed his baby’s hair, he felt more than stupid, he was a right fool for every feeling the way he did.   
Jensen didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need to, he knew Jared had realised he was being silly and he didn’t want to make his husband feel any worse than he did. Wrapping his arms around his family Jensen kissed both his boys, happy that everything was back to normal.


	6. chapter 5 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was finding it hard to put what I had in my head into words, please let me know what you think. I feel like there could have been more myself, but I was really struggling.  
> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, I love knowing what you think. xxxxxx

After they had a long hug, Misha decided to stay with his Daddy to make sure he stayed happy. Jared was more than overjoyed about that. Walking round they looked at each stroller properly this time, after what felt like forever to Misha, they pick a midnight blue Slivercross stroller that could be adjusted so Misha could lay down or sit up. Taking a ready assembled one they walked around the store picking other things like a rocker, high chair, walker and play matt. Calling for a helper they ask for someone to bring the bigger stuff to their car once they were done. 

“So, was my new favourite sleeper the only clothes you got for our boy while you were gone” Jared asked expecting the answer to be yes.   
“Nope, after I change Misha, me, Misha and a nice shop helper ran round the store pick clothes like crazy, we knew what size to pick so we must have done it in record time” Jensen said sounding very proud of himself. “I asked the nice girl to drop them off at our car, slipped her fifty bucks, she had been so helpful”   
“And, how do you know I’m going to like what you’ve picked” Jared raise his eyebrow looking unsure.  
“You’re just going to have to trust me Love, and besides you like Misha’s sleeper, trust your husband has good taste and we can always get our boy more”   
Rolling his eyes, Jared turned his attention to his baby, who was playing with the ends of his long brown hair. “Your Dada is silly, isn’t he baby” Seeing a pair of big blue eyes look up at him, he kissed his boy’s forehead, “But he is right, I do love your sleeper” he added, making Misha smile. 

“Shall we go look for toys now Angel” Jensen asked as he pushed the stroller.   
Nodding Misha grinned, he was looking forward to looking at the toys, Daddy had said they were going to get him one.   
“Can Daddy put you in your new stroller, you might be more comfortable as we look round”   
Shaking his head, Misha held onto his Daddy tightly, he didn’t want to leave his Daddy, he didn’t want Daddy to be sad again. “Pl..please” he mumbled, laying his head down on Jared’s shoulder.   
“Okay, baby, you can stay with me,” Jared beamed patting Misha diaper.   
Heading into the toy store, Misha gasped at the sight in front of him. Every wall was filled with all different toys that stretched beyond he could see. Not knowing where to look his eyes darted around like crazy.   
Grabbing a cart, Jared and Jensen could see that Misha was a bit overwhelmed, moved down towards the baby toys they watched lovingly as Misha trying to look at everything.   
As they walked along they grabbed small things like soft blocks, teething rings, keys, rattles and noise making toys.   
Misha watched as they put things into the cart, this couldn’t be all for him, there was so much.   
Adding more and more, Jared and Jensen stopped when they got to the stuffed animals. “Look baby, do you want to pick a few friends for Sam and you”   
Misha looked up at the shelves, each one was stuffed to the brim with all different animals of all different sizes.   
Holding on to his Daddy, he looked at each one as Jared walked in front of them, as they got to the end he spots something at the corner of his eye, sitting alone with big brown eyes, he sees a stuffed ginger cat with a bright blue bow around his neck.   
“Daddy...” he said pointing to the cat.   
Turning back, Jared picked it up and handed it over to his baby. Holding it closes Misha stroked the soft fur along his cheek.  
“Do you like him baby,” Jared asked, smiling when Misha nodded holding the cat closer.  
“Than..ou..” he said to them.  
“Your welcome baby, do you want to pick another” Jensen asked combing his fingers through Misha dark hair.   
Shaking his head he held his new cat to his chest, they had let him pick one toy, that was all he wanted, he didn’t want to be greedy.   
“Can Dada pick you one sweetheart, Daddy picked your bee so I think Dada would like to get his favourite little man something”   
“Dada..” he said, looking at his Dada.   
“Is it okay if I get you something?” Jensen asked, taking hold of his baby’s hand.  
Nodding his head, Misha watched as Jensen looked up at all the toys. After a few minutes of looking, Jensen found what he wanted. Picking it up off the shelf, Jensen looked down at a creamy fur bear with a pair of white angel wings stitched into its back.   
“Here we go, an angel for my little Angel,” holding it out to his boy, Jensen smiled, when Misha let out a delighted squeal.   
Misha hugged his new toys, he had the best Daddies, they had given him so much, he has never been so happy in his whole life.   
It made Jensen feel amazing when he watched his baby take the bear, it was so good to see Misha excited. He had worried that the shopping trip would have been too much for their boy, but it seemed that Misha was really enjoying himself. 

“Shall we go pay, then stop at the coffee shop and get something to eat,” Hearing Daddy, Misha could feel his belly rumble, he was enjoying himself so much, he didn’t even realise he was hungry and a bit tired.  
“Can Dada have your cat and bear for a moment baby, I promise I will bring them right back once we’ve paid for them” Jensen asked holding his hand out.   
Nodding as he yawned, Misha handed over his cat and bear to his Dada, he knew they would be safe with him.   
“Thank you Angel, I’ll go pay and take the stuff to the car, why don’t you and Daddy go to the coffee shop, I’ll meet you there,” taking the cart with him, Jensen kissed both Jared and Misha’s cheeks before walking away.

“Okay little bird, Daddy’s going to lay you down in your stroller, for a little while,” Jared said, he could see his little man was getting tired, it was getting close to Misha’s nap time. Pulling back the cover he lay Misha down onto his back, giving him baby his pacifier, Jared put the cover back over making Misha all cosy and warm. Jared smiled, Misha looked so cute, lazily sucking on his paci, his baby looked up at him with half closed eyes with his mitten covered hand laying next to his face. 

 

Stepping into the coffee shop, Jared took a seat on a sofa chair, bring the stroller up next to him, he checked to see Misha dosing peacefully.   
“Hello, can I take your order sir,” looking up he sees a middle aged women smiling down at him with her note pad in hand.   
“Hi, can I have two coffees’ and would it be possible to have this bottle warmed up please” Jared asked pulling out one of the bottles of formula from the diaper bag.  
“Of course,” she said taking the bottle. “May I” she asked, looking towards the stroller.   
Nodding Jared nervously watched as the women looked in on his son.   
“Oh, he is beautiful, how old is he?” she asked as she leaned in.   
“He’s about 1 but he could be younger, we don’t fully know yet”   
“New Daddy huh?,” she smiled,   
“Yeah, it’s our second day, my husband has just run to the car, we’ve had to buy a few things for our little boy.”   
“Aww, I’m sure you’re going to be a spoiled little one aren’t you” she said towards Misha.   
Misha could hear the voices above him, he recognised his Daddy’s but the other sounded softer, he knew it wasn’t his Dada.   
Opening his eyes slowly he looked up at that the fuzzy image of a woman standing over him. It was his Mama he thought, why was she here. Was Daddy going to give him back to her. He didn’t want to go back there.   
Scared and nervous Misha’s eyes welled up, he could feel his heart beat hard against his chest, his lungs became heavy as his mind became overwhelmed of the thoughts of his Mama filled his head. 

Hearing his baby, Jared stood from his chair, moving faster than lightning, he pulled back the cover and lifted Misha into his arms.   
“Hey little bird, it’s okay Daddy’s here..Daddy’s here...oh what’s the matter hmm...shh it’s okay baby.” Cradling his boy close to his chest, Jared swayed on the spot kissing his baby’s hair.  
“I’m sorry, I must have scared him” the women said looking worried.  
“It’s okay, he cries when he doesn’t know where his Daddies are,” Jared said, looking behind the women, he could see others staring at him as he tried to comfort his baby, some looked sympathetic. But a small amount looked in discuss, which did annoy him, it was like they had never seen a crying baby before. But he knew that it was also because Misha was a little that made them look at him, although littles were a normal thing to see, there were still a small number of people who didn’t like being near them.   
He just hoped Jensen would be back soon, he didn’t think he could handle it if anyone said anything bad about his baby.  
“I’ll go get this warmed I’ll be right back,” the women said, making Jared come out of his thoughts.  
As she walked away, Jared sat back down holding Misha protectively against his chest. “Come on baby..your okay...Daddy won’t let anything hurt you..never again.” He whispered with hope that Misha could hear him.   
“Jared?” looking up Jared left out a sigh of relief at seeing Jensen standing in front of him holding Misha’s cat and bear. “What’s the matter, what’s wrong with my little Angel” Jensen asked more toward Misha.   
“Misha got a bit scared of the waitress”  
Jensen looked down at his baby, though Misha was crying, he smiled at how adorable he’s boy looked with half his face squished against Jared chest sucking on a small part of Jared’s shirt. If, he didn’t know any better he would have thought Misha was trying to latch onto his Daddy.   
“What?” Jared asked knowing his husband was thinking something.  
“It’s nothing, it looks like he’s regressed more, he’s sucking on your shirt,”  
“I know, I can feel it, my tired little bird must be getting hungry”  
Soon as he said it the waitress came back with a tray of coffees and the bottle. “Here you go,” she said placing the try down on the table, “How is he, I am really sorry if I scared him,” she added.   
“Don’t worry about it, he’s happy now that he’s cuddling with his Daddy” Jensen said as he handed Jared the bottle.   
Hearing his Dada, Misha opened his eyes to see three sets of eyes looking down at him.   
“Hey baby, there’s my favourite blue eyes,” Jensen said stroking his finger along Misha’s cheek. Misha looked round frantically, he thought he had seen his Mama, but she was gone, sighing he snuggled into Jared. He was still with his Daddies, there was only his Daddies and a lady, he must have been seeing things he thought. Feeling his Dada’s hand he relaxed knowing that he was safe, Dada always felt safe.   
Leaning into Dada’s hand Misha blinked up at his Daddy who was smiling down at him. Giving a small smile, Misha suddenly felt something rub against his lips. As he parted his lips, he looks down to see Daddy holding a bottle. Sucking the warm creamy liquid he let out a hum before closing his eyes again.   
“Oh my, he is so cute,” the waitress said as she was about to leave.  
“Thank you,” Jensen grinned puffing out his chest with pride. 

While Misha nursed on his bottle, Jensen sat quietly drinking his coffee watching and admiring how his husband was cradling their son close. He could see in Jared’s face that he loved ever minute just as he was.   
“So, what else do we need to get?” he asked, breaking the silence.   
“We got everything that I know we needed, but there was something I just thought of that I want to get” Jared said looking away form his baby.   
“What?”   
“Well as it seems Misha is very little, I want to get a wrap.”   
“What’s a wrap?” Jensen asked, looking confused.   
“It’s like a baby carrier, but its made of a big bit of fabric, it’s spouse to make babies feel closer to their parents like skin to skin contact….I just thought it would help,” he said, feeling his face grow warm.   
“You’ve been reading those baby book again, Mr Mother-hen,” Jensen grinned when he sees Jared’s face turn redder, he wasn’t going to tease his husband, he knew what kind of relationship Jared wanted to have with there baby, he was always seen as the mothering one out of the two of them.   
“If that’s what you want Love, we’ll get one, it might do Misha good to have that kind of bond, especially with you coz when I go back to work he’ll need to feel safe knowing that he’s not being left by both of us.”   
“I don’t think our son’s going to look forward to that day,” Jared said looking down at the now asleep Misha in his arms. “Poor baby, it’s been a busy day,” taking the mostly empty bottle out of Misha’s mouth, Jared placed it down on the table before standing.   
“Shall we go get the wrap then head home” Jensen asked as Jared lay their baby back in the stroller.   
Picking up the bottle he put it back in the diaper bag, seeing Jared standing at the handles of the stroller, Jensen left a small tip on the table, walking up to them he lay Misha’s cat and bear next to him. Giving Jared a kiss on the lips they headed out.


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know its been a while but I final finished two chapters, I'm a bit nervous about these ones, let me know if I've gone to far, I hope you like them though xx

“Where’s my Angel?” Jensen grinned, with his hands over his eyes. He had lost count at how many times he had said those three words all morning. It was getting a bit tiresome, but when he hears his little boy giggling and a small hand tapping his own, he would do it all day if it made his Angel so happy.  
“I’ve lost my baby,” he adds. Feeling a wet drool covered hand pull at his fingers, Jensen pecked to see Misha smiling up at him with his other fingers in his mouth.  
“There he is,” Jensen sings as he leans over his baby kissing his nose.  
Misha giggled hysterically, wiggling his bare legs knocking them into Jensen. He loved his Dada being so silly, he could see his Dada, but silly Dada couldn’t see him, it was clear he had to help him find him.  
Every time Dada found him and kissed his nose, Misha went to grab his Dada’s hair, it looked so soft, his baby mind just made he want to hold it.  
“Ah..no baby, not Dada’s hair, if you pull that, you’ll make Dada go ow” Jensen said, as he tried to remove his baby’s tangled fingers out of his hair.  
“Na..na..” Misha mumbled from behind his fingers, he wanted Dada’s hair.  
“Silly Angel, that’s what Dada will say if you keep pulling,” hearing his baby grumbling, Jensen could tell Misha wasn’t understanding him. 

Ever since they came home yesterday, Misha had regressed more into an infant headspace. It did worry both Jensen and Jared to see their boy so young, but they knew that it wouldn’t hurt their baby.  
Jared was secretly loving having his baby completely dependent on him. Watching his boy’s from the kitchen archway, Jared couldn’t stop grinning seeing Jensen playing with their son, making Misha laugh with such a simple game of pick a boo.  
As he watched his family, Jared was preparing for something he had always wanted to try. Today he was going to try the wrap while giving Misha his lunchtime bottle. He was feeling a bit nervous to try it, he just hoped that his baby wouldn’t reject being so close to him without any clothes on. He knew they could do it with clothes but all the books he had read said that skin to skin was better for them to bond. 

As he shock the warm bottle of formula, Jared looked in on his boy’s to see that Jensen had removed Misha’s bodysuit and was walking around talking to their baby dressed in only his diaper. Picking up the grey wrap he walked into the living-room.  
“Hey, little bird, you ready for your baba,” Misha looked up from his Dada’s shoulder when he hears his Daddy. Seeing the man holding his bottle, he didn’t even spot that Jared had no shirt on showing his toned body.

“Ba..” Misha mumbled making grabby hands at Jared.  
Smiling to his boy, Jared placed the bottle down on the sofa and handed Jensen the wrap. “Come to Daddy,” taking Misha from Jensen, Jared held his baby cradled to his chest. Hearing Misha let out a small groan, Jared quietly shushed him patting his diaper. “It’s okay baby, we’re going to have some Daddy and Misha time,” looking from his boy, Jared noticed Jensen coming up to him with the wrap spread out in his hands. Carefully lowered himself, he allowed Jensen to put the soft fabric over his head. Bring it down, Jensen pulled the bottom under Misha’s diaper.  
Walking round the back of them, he pulled one of Jared’s arms through the hole before pulling the fabric tight securing Misha to his Daddy’s chest.  
Misha looked up, all he could see was Daddy’s chest and face. It felt kind of nice being cuddled up against his Daddy’s warm soft skin, he could feel Daddy’s strong heartbeat against his cheek.  
Jared looked down smiling at his beautiful boy, he looked very comfortable against him. So far so good, he thought. 

Taking a seat on the sofa Jared picked up the bottle, “Here you go baby,” he said, holding the bottle to his lips.  
Seeing Misha latch onto the rubber nipple, Jared started to hum while slowly rocking his baby. Jared found he couldn’t take his eyes off of his small boy, having Misha this close was better than he had ever imagined,  
“He okay?” Looking up, Jared nodded grinning with so much love in his eyes.  
Moving round behind the sofa Jensen leaned over Jared’s shoulder to seeing why his husband was gooey eyed. Pulling back the fabric a small bit, Misha looked so precious with his eyes closed, cuddled up with his face against Jared’s chest. His Angel looked so relaxed he looked like he would soon be asleep. 

Turning his attention to Jared, Jensen could obviously say he had never seen him so peaceful. Combing his hands through Jared’s long brown hair, he kisses his man’s forehead before leaving to go into the kitchen.

Seeing Misha had finished his bottle, Jared gently removed it from his lips.  
Misha scrunched up his face displeased at having his bottle taken away. Whimpering he rubbed his face into Jared’s chest, he didn’t like not having anything in his mouth.  
“Shh baby its okay, Jen could you get Misha’s paci...” Jared stopped when he feels a pinching feeling around his nipple.  
“I didn’t hear you Love...What?..” Jensen asked, when he walked in seeing the shock on Jared’s face.  
Jared just looked at him wide-eyed when he felt the pinching become harder.  
“Jared, are you okay,”  
“Hmm, yea I’m fine...he..” Jared prosed, he wasn’t sure how to say what was happening. “Come look,” waving his arm to Jensen. 

Moving fast Jensen sat down next to his husband close to where his had Misha’s head resting in the crook of his arm. Pushing the wrap back carefully, he had to stop himself from gasping.  
Misha had his head facing towards Jared’s chest, sound asleep, let out small groans with his lips wrapped around Jared’s nipple sucking on it lightly.  
Jensen looked up at Jared in shock, only to find Jared was now looking rather happy with what was happening. 

“Wow,” Jensen said, finally able to think of what to say.  
“I know, isn’t it great,” Jared beamed.  
“Hun, are you sure it’s okay for him to be doing that, its not like your giving him any…..I mean its not like your...”  
“It’s fine Jen, its common for baby’s of Misha’s headspace to do this, they do it more for comfort more than anything else.” Jared said, trying to reassure his husband.  
When he felt Misha latch on to him it did feel strange, but it also felt right in an odd way. He wanted a close bond with his new baby and after everything their boy had been through before coming to them, he was more than happy to do this for him if this was what Misha wanted and if Jensen was okay with it, he could ask the doctor about starting the milk producing pills then he could properly feed his baby.  
Jensen still wasn’t so sure about it, but he would never say anything to Jared. He knew that this was what Jared wanted and he would never do or say anything that made his love unhappy.  
Both of them loved being Daddies, but Jensen had always known that Jared was made to be a Daddy, for as long as he could remember his man had always wanted their own baby, but with years of looking and meeting different littles they never found the one. Thinking of when he saw Misha for the first time and those big blue eyes shining at him, he knew deep inside that he was their baby. And now looking at his Angel snuggled up into Jared he knew that his husband felt the same. 

Hearing the phone ring loudly, Jensen jumped out of his thoughts.  
Standing from the sofa he bent kissing Jared on the lips, “I love you,” he whispered before going to get the phone.  
“Love you too,” Jared smiled, “And I love you always” he added glancing down at his little bird.  
Closing his eyes, Jared tighten his hold around his sleeping baby.


	9. Chapter 7

“Babe, you need to go get yourself and Misha dressed” he said rubbing his fingers along Jared’s stubbed cheek.  
Opening his eyes Jared yawned making Misha groan in his sleep, “Why? What’s going on?”  
“That was your mum, her and Jeff are on there way over,”  
“Really! I thought they were going to wait awhile” Jared groaned to himself, he had asked his parents to wait a little while before coming over, clearly two days was long enough for his mother.  
“You know what your mum’s like, she’s excited to meet her new grand-baby, come on Babe we need to get our baby ready to meet his family, god knows how Misha’s going to react.”  
Seeing Jared pulling his bitch face, Jensen smirked knowing that Jared didn’t want to move. Holding his hand out to him, he helped Jared lift himself to his feet with their baby still strapped to his chest. 

Misha woke feeling groggy with all the movement, opening his heavy eyes, he looked round to find he was still cuddled into his Daddy, sighing happily he leaned his head back only to notice that what he was sucking on come out of his mouth, scrunching his nose, he started to cry into Jared’s chest at losing what he thought was his paci.  
“Shh, baby it’s okay, I know you were comfortable there, Daddy is a meany isn’t he,” Jared playfully pouted as he patted Misha’s now full diaper, “oh, looks like I need to change my little bird’s diaper, yes I do,”  
Misha started to calm at hearing his Daddy’s voice rumbling into his ear, Daddy’s voice was so soothing he could feel himself start to drift back to sleep.  
“No, no honey, you have to stay awake while Daddy gets you dressed,” Jared said, as he removed the wrap from around them both.  
Feeling the soft fabric pull away, Misha whimpered when Jared rearranged him to sit on his hip. He didn’t like not being close to his Daddy, Daddy was cuddly and warm, he didn’t want to move. But he didn’t make much noise in case Daddy got mad at him. 

Walking into the nursery, Jared lay his baby down on the changing table, pulling a strap over Misha’s belly he got to work changing a very messy diaper.  
Misha just lay still, staring up at the mobile above him. As the little fat bee’s and butterflies spin, he could feel his Daddy lift his legs up to his chest, he started to relax when he feels a cold wipe go across his bum. He had become more relaxed with his Daddies changing his diaper, now he realised that they weren’t going to hurt him or get mad at him for using his diaper.  
It was nice not to feel scared of any punishments when it came to his diapers, his Mama liked to come up with different ways to make him regret using them. But he felt he didn’t need to worry about it with his Daddies, his Daddies were nothing like his Mama, they were nice and lovely.

“What’s my little bird thinking hmm, is he flying in the clouds,”  
Misha came out of his thoughts when he hears Daddy’s voice. The man was leaning over him smiling as his big hand rubbing Misha’s thin belly. Misha just smiled up at him letting drool run down his chin, he liked Daddy smiling at him.  
“Are you smiling at your Daddy hmm, my little bird is still feeling really little,” Jared said making Misha giggle, “You are the cuties baby in the whole wide world, you know that don’t you,” Jared added, leaned down to kiss Misha on his belly.  
Moving over to the wardrobe, Jared took out a soft cream teddy bear full body sleeper with feet and mittens and a hood with little ears on the top.  
He wanted his baby to look adorable for his parents. Walking back to the changing table, Jared smile when he saw Misha playing with the mobile while sucking on his fingers.  
“Misha..” Jared sang making his baby look at him with sleepy blue eyes, “My beautiful boy, you can go back to sleep once Daddy has you dressed.” pulling out one of the draws from under the changing table, Jared took out a white pacifier with a cartoon moon and stars on the shield. Gentle removing Misha’s fingers he placed it into his mouth before his baby could make a noise. 

Once, Misha was dressed Jared walked back into the living room to find that Jensen had put the rocking swing into the middle of the room.  
“Okay baby boy, lets get you all comfy for the rest of your nap, your Nana and Granddad will be here soon, their so exited to meet you, they’ve been looking forward to getting to know my little bird.”  
Kissing his baby’s cheek, Jared slowly lay Misha down the swing, listen to his little man make baby noises he slowly rock his sleepy boy.  
Jared was feeling a bit nervous, Misha was showing to be very little, he hoped his baby will be okay when his parents arrived, he knew it would break his mum’s heart if his baby didn’t like her.  
“He looks cute,” Jensen said noticing Misha as he walked into the living-room.  
“My baby is always cute no matter what he wears,” Jared smiled looking up at his husband, “He’s very little Jen, are we sure he’s going to be okay with Mum and Dad, he’s not been doing so well with new people, I don’t want him to be overwhelmed to soon.”  
Jensen sighed, he understood why Jared was worried, so was he, but they couldn’t stop their family coming.  
“He’ll be fine Love, it might be a good thing for Misha to be in his infant mind, he’ll get to know his family the same way any baby would and if he gets upset he has his Daddies here to help him,” wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck he hugged his man tight as they looked down at their sleeping baby. 

Half an hour into Misha’s nap, Jensen hears a loud knock on the door. Moving quickly he opened the door only to be greeted by a giant baby blue bear.  
“Hi, we’re here,” said a women’s voice form behind the towering fluff ball.  
“Mum?” Jared leaned over the sofa’s edge hearing his mother’s voice.  
“Hi Honey, we got the baby a few presents.”  
“We can see, sure its big enough,” Jensen chuckled as he moved to let his mother-in-law come in.  
“I told you it was to big Samantha,”  
“Don’t be silly Jeff, my new grand-baby deserves the best.” Samantha glared towards her husband as he followed her in. “So were is he?” she asked placing the bear down on the floor.  
“Shh..he’s asleep here Mum,” Jared said holding his finger to his lips.  
Seeing his Mum walk around the sofa, Jared watch as she looks down at his baby with soppy eyes.  
“Oh Jared, he’s beautiful,” she smiled, “Did you say he was around one years old,”  
“Yeah he is most the time, but he’s slipped to around 3 mouths at the moment,” Jared said watching his baby.  
“That’s very young.” Jeff remarked as he took a seat in the recliner.  
“Misha’s been through a lot,” Jensen said as he moved to sit on the floor in front of Jared’s legs with his baby in front of him, “Our boy can be as young as he wants to be, can’t you Angel,” Jensen added rubbing Misha’s little foot with his fingers.  
“Oh I love his name, he looks so peaceful, I can’t wait to have a cuddle,” Samantha smiled. 

While Jared talked with his parents about Misha, Jensen watched his baby scrunch up his face as he slowly started to wake.  
Moving quickly Jensen lifted Misha up into his arms when he hears him start to whimper.  
“Hey baby boy, shh Dada’s got you.”  
Feeling his Dada kiss his check, Misha smiled wide making his pacifier fall between them.  
“Uh oh where did your paci go,” Jensen playfully asked. Picking up the pacifier he held it to his baby’s lips, “Here you go Angel.”  
Taking his pacifier Misha gave it a few sucks before leaning into his Dada’s chest. It felt nice cuddling with Dada.  
Glancing up from Jensen’s shoulder Misha spotted his Daddy smiling down at him.  
“Hey pretty baby, Daddy and Dada have some special people for you to meet.”  
Frowning behind his pacifier, Misha turned his head to see a smiley blonde curly haired women sitting next to his Daddy. Feeling himself start to panic he also noticed a tall rugged looking man sitting close by.  
Letting out a loud sob, Misha hid his face into Jensen’s neck, why were there new people here, where his Daddies going to let them take him away. Holding onto his Dada, Misha cried harder into the man’s shirt.  
“Oh no no, my baby, it’s okay, don’t cry,” Jared said, standing up from his chair he leaned over Jensen he picked Misha up into his arms, “Baby your okay shh...”  
Whimpering, Misha rubbed his face into his Daddy’s chest as he tried to hold on to him with his mitten covered hand.  
“Misha, this is Daddy’s Mum and Dad, their your Nana and Granddad, they are so excited to meet Daddy’s special little man.”  
Listen to his Daddy’s words Misha started to calm, they were Daddy’s Mama and Daddy, they weren’t here to take him away.  
“Hey there Misha, I’m your new Nana,” feeling a hand rub his back, Misha pecked out from his Daddy’s chest to see the blonde women. Nana was smiling at him and his Daddy. “There’s those beautiful blue eyes your Daddy told me about, I’m so happy to meet you Honeybee.”  
Smiling at the nickname, Misha shyly cuddled into Daddy more, Daddy’s Mama was really nice.  
Jared scoffed hugging his boy when he feels his baby smiling into his neck. It seemed his baby liked his Mum much to his a relief.  
“Can you say hi baby,” Jensen asked, coming up behind his husband. “They really want to meet my little Angel.” Combing his hand though Misha’s dark soft hair, Jensen watched as his baby lifted his head from Jared’s shoulder.  
Seeing everyone looking at him, Misha could feel his cheek warm, letting out a small groan he looked down at the ground, he wasn’t sure he liked having all the attention. 

Seeing his grandson looking a bit uncomfortable Jeff got up from his chair to go up to his son. “Hey little man, I’m your Granddad Jeff, can I have a cuddle while your Daddy goes and gets the presents from the car, your Nana went a bit crazy” Jeff said holding his arms out.  
Not waiting for an answer Jeff lifted Misha out of Jared’s arms. Hearing the boy whine he moved the boy to be cradled in the crook of his arm. “It’s okay shh,”  
Looking round in a panic, Misha noticed his Dada give him a small smile to say it was okay. Slowly he started to relax into Jeff’s strong arms. He still wasn’t fully sure on his new Granddad yet but he knew Dada said it was okay then he was safe. 

Going to car with his Mum, Jared felt odd after his Dad took Misha, it was like a small part of him was taken away from him. He felt bad for how he felt, he couldn’t stop the feeling of anger filling his mind when his baby was taken out of his arms, he just wanted to snatch his baby back not caring about anything but having Misha with him.  
“What your feeling is normal Honey.” Hearing his Mum, Jared tilted his head looking at her confused.  
“I don’t know what you mean,”  
“When your father took Misha from you, you had the feeling of wanting to take him back and run away.” Samantha said looking at him like she could read his mind.  
“How did you...”  
“I recognise that look a mile away, and plus I’m your Mum, don’t you think I would know that feeling myself.”  
“Really,” Jared scoffed, feeling a hand whack the back of his head, Jared looked at his Mum giving him a bitch face. “Sorry,” he added giving his puppy dog eyes.  
“I used to hate anyone taken you from me, used to want stab your grandmother when she took you for a cuddle.”  
Seeing her face soften Jared gave her a side smile, he should have known his Mum would know how he felt, he had always taken after her more than his Dad.  
“I shouldn’t feel like this, I know Misha is safe, it’s just...” looking away from his Mum, Jared couldn’t stop feeling bad.  
Cupping Jared’s check in her hand Samantha made her son look at her, “Baby, what your feeling is normal, your a new Daddy to a very cute little, you’ll always have these feeling, that just makes you a caring parent and after what you told me about Misha, I think its good for your baby to see that you truly care.”  
Sighing Jared smiled before giving his Mum a hug, he knew she was right. “Thanks Mum,”  
“It’s okay Honey, you know you can talk to me about anything, now lets go show your special baby what his family has for him.” Samantha grinned holding up large amount of gift bags. 

“Now, Misha, your Daddies are going to give you lots of love and cuddles, but your Granddaddy is going to teach you all the important things like football and wrestling.”  
Jensen couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he watched Jeff coo over Misha, it was a bit of a shock to see. Jeff was known not to be the cuddly type, he was a hard man that didn’t show his feelings very well.  
Jensen could remember the day he and Jared had told their parents they were a couple, they were all happy for them but Jeff’s reaction had always stuck in his mind. Sitting in his chair watching the football with a beer in hand, Jeff just looked up at them and said “Bout time,” then went back to the game.  
But seeing the man of few words chatting away to his baby did make him feel good to see the man open up. The look on Misha’s face was something special, Jensen could tell his little boy wasn’t understanding a word Jeff was saying to him, but every so often Misha would give a little smile when Jeff’s voice went slightly lower.  
“Uh oh, Jensen?” coming out of his thoughts, Jensen blinked looking confused towards his father-in-law and crying baby.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Your baby needs changing.” Jeff said standing up. Moving over to Jensen he pass the now fussing little over, “I don’t do messy diapers.”  
Huffing back a laugh Jensen took his Angel into his arms, “Oh come here my poor little man, Dada will make it all better, yes he will.” Jensen said kissing Misha on the cheek as he bounced his boy.  
Shushing his crying baby, Jensen lay Misha down on the changing table. Feeling the strap go over his belly, Misha watched as Dada undid the snaps of his sleeper, he couldn’t remember using his diaper he was enjoying listen to his new Granddad talking to him to notice.  
Sucking on his pacifier, Misha looked around his room, looking at his crib he spots his bumblebee, cat and angel bear sitting on his pillow.  
“Sa..sa..”  
Rubbing the tabs of the clean diaper down, Jensen turned his attention to see Misha holding his arms out towards the crib.  
“Would you like Sam, Angel?” he asked picking his baby up into his arms.  
Nodding his head, “Bo..” he added shyly.  
“And Bobby.” Jensen said picking up the cat with the bumblebee. Handing them over, Jensen grinned watching Misha cuddle his toys between their chests. 

When they walked back into the living room, Jared was back sitting on the sofa with his Mum with a large amount of gift bags around their legs.  
“There’s my two favourite boy’s,” Jared smiled holding his arms out to take Misha. Giggling behind his pacifier Misha held out his arms to his Daddy.  
Placing Misha down onto Jared’s lap, Jensen knelled down in front of them, “What’s all this,” he said nodding his head towards the bags next to him.  
“There presents for a special little someone,” Samantha smiled towards Misha, only to see that he wasn’t listening, frowning she looked up to Jared worryingly.  
Jensen sighed watching his baby play with his bee and cat. It was upsetting to see that his baby didn’t get excited like most littles would, but he kind of knew Misha wouldn’t realise that all the gifts were for him, not just because he was in a young headspace, but because his baby has probably never been given a present before.  
“Angel, can you look at me,” hearing his Dada, Misha looked up from his toys, “Honey, Nana has got some surprises for you do you want to see.” Jensen smiled when Misha tilted his head looking at him confused.  
“Mum why don’t you show him what you got,” Jared said bouncing Misha on his knee.  
Picking up one of the smaller bags, Samantha pulled out a brightly coloured toy shaped like a caterpillar, “Here you go Honeybee,” Samantha held the toy in front of her grandson. 

Looking at the toy in her hand, Misha smiled behind his pacifier, it looked like a fun toy to play with.  
“Would you like to play with him baby,” Seeing his baby looking up at him unsure, Jared takes the toy from his Mum. Rubbing the soft plush between his fingers, he gave it a shake making Misha jump a little when they hear a light bell, “Oh look at that, it makes noises, that’s so cool,” Jared grinned to his boy shaking the toy again.  
Sucking on his pacifier, Misha giggled as his Daddy played with the toy. It did look fun,  
holding Sam and Bobby out to his Dada, Misha put his hand over his Daddy’s bring the caterpillar closer.  
“Do you like the caterpillar Mish,” Jeff asked.  
Nodding Misha took the toy from his Daddy and held it out to Jeff. Looking at the boy confused, Jeff took the soft toy from his Grandson. “Thank you bud, but he’s yours, don’t you want to play with him.”  
“.ouu..” Misha gurgled towards the man.  
“You want me to play with it?” Jeff asked. Nodding his head again, Misha watched grinning as Jeff shacked the toy with a smile.  
“Aww, baby your so lovely to share, shall we see what else Nana and Granddaddy have for you,” Kissing the top of his baby’s head, Jared looked to his Mum who pulled out what looked like a large baby blue blanket.  
“Its a swaddle blanket, its really good for naps and bedtime, it should make him feel relaxed and safe.”  
“It’s awesome Mum, might try it tonight,” 

After some time and a lot of gift bags, Jared was amazed by the amount his parents had bought.  
In a neat pile on the floor were four onesies and two romper suits. There was also a soft rattle shaped like a bee which Misha let his Dada play with, a few teething rings and a soft picture book that Daddy was given by his baby.  
To Jared, his Mum had gone a bit nuts, but Jeff had reassure him it would have been worse if he hadn’t told Samantha to stop.  
“Theses are all amazing Mum, thank you, and you Dad,” Jared said smiling parents.  
Looking down at the boy in his arms, Jared could see his baby would soon be ready for another nap. “Can you say thank you to Nana and Granddad little bird.”  
“..ahhh..” Misha gurgled, looking towards Samantha with his fingers in his mouth.  
“Your welcome Honeybee,” Samantha smiled loving how cute her grand-baby was.  
“I think its time for a nap, Jen could you go get a bottle for me,” Jared asked moving Misha to lay across his lap.  
“Sure,” getting up from the floor, Jensen handed Jeff the bee rattle before heading into the kitchen. 

Moving to get more comfortable, Jared noticed his Mum looking longingly at his baby. “Would you like to feed him Mum?”  
“Oh please, I would love to,” Samantha grinned holding out her arms.  
Standing up, Jared lowered his baby into her arms, hearing Misha groan he combed his fingers through his dark soft hair.  
“Shh..its okay baby, Daddy is still here,” Jared said sitting close to his mum’s side.  
Wiggling in her arms, Misha started to cry, he wasn’t sure he liked being held by anyone that wasn’t his Daddy or Dada.  
Samantha tried to get him to settle but the poor little didn’t let up, “Honey, maybe you should take him back,” she said sounding disappointed.  
“No, No he’s okay, just wait till Jen comes with his bottle, he’ll calm down.” Soon as he said it, Jensen came walking with a cloth and bottle.  
“Aww, my Angel what’s with the tears,” Jensen said handing Samantha the bottle. Seeing Misha look up at him with tired glassy eyes, Jensen smiled down at his boy, “My sleepy baby, Nana has your bottle.”  
Feeling the bottle on his lips, Misha opened his mouth, sucking down the warm milk. Keeping his eyes on his Dada, he placed his hand over Samantha’s.  
Samantha couldn’t stop herself from grinning as Misha started to setal down hold her hand over his bottle, he really was one of the cutest littles she had ever seen. She couldn’t understand how anyone could be so horrid and abandon him. When Jared told her how they came to find him, she was so shocked, but she knew the boy would get the love he needed with Jared and Jensen. 

Half way though his bottle Samantha noticed that Misha was starting to nod off. Removing the bottle, she sat him up holding the burp cloth under his chin. Patting his back, Misha let out a loud burp spitting up a little milk. Cleaning his chin she moved him back placing his head in the crook of her arm.  
Hearing his baby groan, Jared rubbed the side of his finger along Misha’s forehead. Watching him slowly drift off, Jared couldn’t stop looking at his little boy snuggled up against his Mum. He really did have the cutest little. 

After a sort while Samantha let Jensen take Misha to have the rest of his nap in their bedroom.  
“I can’t get over how adorable he is,” Samantha whispered. “Why did he keep giving the toys out to everyone, do you think he didn’t like them?” she asked.  
“No Mum, he loved your gifts,” Jared said trying to sound reassuring, “We don’t think Misha’s ever had presents before, he didn’t really understand that they were specially for him.”  
“Poor boy,” Jeff said, before taking a swig of his beer, “Have you heard anything from work about why he was alone.”  
“Nothing important yet, Mark has been keeping us updated with the case, their trying to find out who lived in the house with Misha, plus Mark is going to the council to look through the records to find any information on Misha, we still don’t know much about him, we don’t know his last name, his real age or anything like medical info.” Jensen pursed, when he actually thought about it, they didn’t really know anything about their baby at all.  
Jared looked down at his husband he could tell what he was thinking,“Well I’m sure Mark will find out soon and I’m sure it’ll be okay, and as for his last name I think Misha Padalecki-Ackles sounds rather nice.” he said grinning towards his husband, he knew they need to know what happen to Misha and find out who he is, but right now Jared didn’t want to think about it, Misha was his and Jensen’s baby and that was all that mattered to him. But in the back of his mind he did want to find Misha old so called caregiver, he wanted to hurt them for what they have done, but he wanted to show them that Misha was his and that he was getting what he should have been given it the first place, Love!

 

After sitting talking with his parents for a good while, Jared decided it was time to start cooking dinner for everyone.  
Getting up from his chair, he walking into the kitchen followed in by his Dad.  
“Need help?” Jeff asked opening the fridge to grab another beer.  
“Yeah sure, can you get the meat out, I was thinking of doing burgers,” Jared said taken out the bread rolls.  
Nodding in agreement Jeff took out the mince meat, moving to the work table, he got to work shaping the meat.  
“You got yourself a cute kid there Jared,” Jeff said not looking away from what he was doing.  
Jared grinned at hearing his Dad, it was good to see that his Dad really liked his grandson.  
“Thanks Dad, he seem to like you a lot.”  
“Don’t think he was understanding me, but I loved how he would smile as I talked to him, he’s very little compared to other Littles I've meet,”  
“I know, it’s still early days, he might age up a small bit...” as they talked they hear a sudden wailing coming from the baby monitor.  
“I better go get him...” Jared started to say before his Dad interrupted him.  
“I’ll go,” he said cleaning his hands off.  
“Are you sure Dad, he might be nervous if its not me or Jen,” Jared looked at him unsure.  
“It’ll be fine, he needs to get use to he’s extended family sooner or later,”  
Walking out of to the kitchen, Jeff waved Jensen away from entering the room. Stepping into the room, Jeff finds his grandson wiggling around frantically in his bassinet.  
“Shh It’s okay little man, I’ve got you,” picking the crying boy up into his arms he patted the boys diaper bum.  
Misha whimpered looked up at his Granddad, he wanted his Daddy, but he was to scared to ask, he didn’t want to make the man angry.  
“Hey, its okay little man,” Jeff said rocking on the spot, he could tell the boy was feeling nervous being held by him, “Lets get you changed out of that wet diaper, I wont let my favourite little boy be uncomfortable.” he might not change messy diapers, but he was okay with just wet ones.  
Walking into the nursery, Jeff lay the boy down on the changing table.  
Misha watched as Jeff quietly worked at removing his sleeper, he wasn’t like his Daddies, normally his Daddy or Dada talked to him when they changed his diaper. Maybe his granddad was mad at him for using it. Bring his thumb to his mouth, he used his fingers to scratch at his cheek while he waited anxiously for what the man might do to him.  
As Jeff taped the clean diaper, he looked up to see Misha silently crying sucking on his thumb. Not bothering putting his sleeper back on, he lifted the naked boy up into his arms.  
“What’s the matter Bud,” looking closer at the sad Littles face he saw red lines across the babies cheek, “Oh no no baby, don’t do that,” pulling Misha’s hand away, Jeff noticed the boy flinch when he touches the sore spot.  
“I’m not going to hurt you Mish, I would never hurt you, but you can’t hurt yourself, your Daddies will be so sad to see you do that.”  
Misha sniffled looking up into the man’s eyes, letting tears run down his checks, he hugged into Jeff’s chest, he didn’t want to make his Daddies sad. 

“Is everything okay in here,” looking up from Jeff’s shoulder, Misha saw his Dada walking up to them. Letting out small whimper Misha held out his arms to his Dada. He had to make sure the man wasn’t sad with him.  
Taking his baby into his arms, Jensen frowned seeing the mark on Misha’s cheek. “What’s this?”  
“He scratched his face while I was changing his diaper. I don’t know why.”  
Hearing Dada sigh, Misha looked to see the sad look on his face. Dada was mad with him, scrunching his face he started to cry harder. 

“Baby, your okay, you need to calm down,” walking around the room, Jensen rubbed Misha’s back, “Come on Angel, Dada’s here.”  
Moving towards the changing table, Jensen picked up a pacifier from a basket. Placing it into his babies mouth, he held it in place till Misha started to sulk on the bulb. Letting it go he smiled when he sees Misha’s big teary blue eyes looking up at him.  
“There’s Dada’s little Angel, what’s made my baby so sad,”  
Sulking on his paci, Misha started to relax when he sees his Dada smiling at him, he didn’t look mad with him. Humming to himself he cuddled into Jensen’s shirt.  
“Still not talking baby,” Feeling Misha snuggle into him he got his answer. “Silly baby.” 

Standing quietly for a moment, Jensen feels something nudging him in the shoulder. Turning his gaze from his baby, to see Jeff holding up a pair of knitted blue mittens.  
“Maybe he should wear these,”  
Nodding in agreement Jensen, held out Misha’s hands one at a time, letting Jeff put them on.  
“I don’t get why he would do that to himself, maybe he’s not as happy as I thought he was being with us.”  
Rubbing his thumb alone Misha’s red cheek, Jensen tried to hide the worrying feeling he had, he didn’t understand why Misha would hurt himself like this. It did hurt to see his Angel would do something like this, it felt like he had failed at being a Daddy.  
“Don’t be stupid, Misha is happy here with you, the poor boy has been through a lot, its just going to take time for him to fully setal in his new home, he probably got anxious because he’s not use to me changing him.” 

Jensen knew what Jeff was saying made sense, but he still couldn’t stop the feeling of not being a good Daddy fill his mind.  
“Oww,” Coming out of his thoughts, Jensen rubbed the back of his head after Jeff hitting him, “What was that for,”  
“Stop thinking your not good enough, you and Jared are prefect for that boy,” Jeff said sternly, “If you don’t pack it in thinking like that, then I’ll have to get Jim down here to talk to you.”  
“No I’ll stop, just don’t get Dad involved, he’ll never let it up.” Jensen said moving to leave the nursery, he knew what his Dad would say “Stop your self pity party you Idgit.”  
Shaking his head, Jensen smiled to himself because he knew his Dad would be right. Looking down at his boy Jensen noticed Misha looking at him with sad eyes. “Lets go find Daddy Baby,” kissing his Angels forehead, Jensen walked into the kitchen to find Jared and Samantha talking away to each other as Jared flipped the burgers on the grill. 

“Hey, Baby,” Jared smiled towards them, wiping his hands with the tea-towel he came up to take Misha into his arms.  
“My little sleepy bird, Daddy missed you.” kissing Misha on the check Jared spots the scratches, “Oh honey, what happened?” he said, looking to Jensen for an explanation.  
“Misha got a little upset, he scratched himself, so we put mitts on him.” (Don’t look upset) he mouthed to Jared trying not to look to sad in case their baby got upset again.  
Nodding in agreement, Jared rocked Misha walking around the room. 

Letting Jensen take over the grill he wondered around the living room cradling his baby close. He didn’t like not knowing way his son hurt himself, while his Dad and Jensen was checking on Misha, he heard their baby crying making him worry, everything inside him wanted to run into the room, but he knew Jensen was there so he let him look after their son.  
Feeling a heaviness against his shirt, Jared looked down to see Misha pressing his face into his chest, his baby was still very little and wanting comfort from his Daddy. If Jared could he would remove his shirt and let his baby suckle but he didn’t want his parents to now yet that he did that.  
He knew they wouldn’t care but he still felt nervous in case they did and made him feel bad. 

Hearing a small whine, Jared started to quietly hum hoping it would help Misha settle. “Shh baby, Daddy’s little baby aren’t you.”  
“Honey dinners ready.”  
“Okay Mum, we’ll be there in a sec,” Walking back into the kitchen Jared took his seat at the table, still cradling his boy he placed him down on to lap.  
Breathing in the sent of the food around them, Misha pecked from his Daddy’s chest to see the best looking food he had ever seen in his life, feeling his mouth water he watched as his family started to eat the juicy burgers. Sucking on his pacifier he looked on wondering if he was allowed to try any of it. Maybe he wasn’t allowed because of what he did to his face, he was going to be punished.  
He didn’t think his Daddies would do something like that, he knew his Mama would do it, but after seeing the disappointment on his Dada’s face he guessed he must have really upset him. 

Feeling his paci being removed Misha looked up at his Daddy who had taking it away. Crinkling his nose, Misha felt tears start to form when he suddenly felt something warm agent his lips.  
“Here you go little man, do you want to try some of Misha’s burger,” Jared said holding a small peace of meat between his fingers. 

Opening his mouth Misha hummed at the rich taste as he chewed.  
“Do you like Daddy’s cooking Angel,” Jensen asked leaning in over his baby’s head. Looking up at the man upside down Misha nodded opening his mouth hoping for more.  
Chuckling Jared picked up another peace of the cut up burger for Misha on his plate. He knew his baby still couldn’t eat full meals yet because of being starved. The doctor had said that in small amounts Misha could have normal food which Jared was happy about, he wasn’t going to let Misha just live on bottles and baby food, he wanted him to enjoy having food. Feeding his baby small pieces, Jared picked at his own food till everyone had finished eating.  
“Love, why don’t you take Misha into the living room see if he wants to play with any of his new toys, I’ll clean up.” Jensen said picking the plates up and moving them to the sink.  
“I’ll help,” Jeff said getting up from his seat he walked over to the counter picking up a tea-towel. 

“Thanks Dad,” Jared said lifted himself up taking Misha into the living room.  
Seeing his Mum follow him into the room Jared lay his baby down on his belly on the rug.  
“Oh Honey, don’t lay him on his belly, it’ll make him uncomfortable after eatting.” Samantha said as she sat next to her grand-baby.  
Not even questioning her Jared turned Misha around to lay on his back. “There we go baby, what shall we play with.”  
Watching with wide eyes Misha cooed wiggling his legs, he wasn’t sure what he was suppose to do. Seeing his Daddy pick up the caterpillar, he watched as he shock it above his face startling him at the noise that it made.  
Letting out a happy squeal Misha held up one of his hand to grab at the toy.  
Handing the toy over Jared couldn’t stop himself from laughing as Misha puts the caterpillars fluffy body into his mouth. Normal he would have Misha take it out, but his boy was enjoying sucking on it while looking up at him with joyful eyes.  
“Such a happy, happy baby, your just the cutest little thing,” Samantha said tickling her grand-babys belly making the boy giggle, “Oh dose that tickle huh, does this tickle too,” leaning down she blow a loud raspberry just above his belly button.  
Dropped the caterpillar from his mouth, Misha squealed wiggling himself away from her. He really wasn’t sure he liked her doing it.  
“Ahh….Da,” holding his arms towards Jared, Misha made grabby hands hoping the man would save him.  
“Aww, don’t worry baby Daddy’ll save you from your meany Nana,” picking his baby up, Jared placed Misha’s bum on his crossed legs.  
Happy to be held by his Daddy, Misha relaxed into the man’s body, Daddy was best at cuddling, Dada’s cuddles were good too, he made him feel safe, but Daddy’s were warm and loving. It just made him feel wanted when he was with his Daddies. 

After sitting talking for a while, Samantha and Jeff decided it was time to head home. 

“We’ll come see you soon, I can’t wait to spend more time with this little cutie,” Samantha said smiling towards her grand-baby.  
Sitting on his Daddy’s hip looked up at his Nana very sleepy. He had kinda enjoyed spending time with his new grandparents, they were really nice, but he was glad that it was soon going to just be him and his Daddies again.  
“Can you say bye bye to Nana and Granddad Angel,” Jensen asked smiling down at his boy, he was so proud of Misha today, even though he was nervous, he had done really well at meeting some of his new family, sure there had been some difficult moments for the baby, but all in all the day had gone brilliantly.  
Seeing Misha burier his face into Jared’s neck, all the adults chuckled at the tried little boy.  
“Seems we have a tired little bird.” Jared said kissing Misha’s hair as he rubbed his large hand along his baby’s soft skin.  
“Best get my little bud off to bed then.” rubbing his hand over Misha’s hair, Jeff grinned when he sees Misha peck out from his Daddy. “See you soon little man.” he added kissing the top of the boys head.  
Giving his mother in law a kiss on the check Jensen said his goodbyes as they walked out. 

 

Still standing with Misha in is arms, Jared headed towards the kitchen to grab his baby’s bedtime bottle.  
“I think its bed time now little bird hmm, shall Daddy and his best boy go cuddle up in Dada and Daddy’s bed for a while.”  
Humming into his Daddy’s skin Misha nodded, he just wanted to cuddle now.  
Grinning into his baby’s hair Jared glanced up to see Jensen waiting for them in the living room.  
“I’m heading up, do you want me to take him.” Jensen asked.  
“Na, we’ll be up soon, you go ahead.” Jared said, taking a seat on a stole Jared moved his baby to be sat on his lap.  
Nodding Jensen turned and headed towards the bedroom.  
Watching his love walk away, Jared turned his attention back to the sleepy boy leaning into him.  
“Did you like meeting your grandparents today baby.” he asked moving Misha head from his shoulder into the crook of his arm so he could see his baby’s beautiful blue eyes.  
“Hmm,” Misha nodded, he did really like them, they were so kind and fun.

Living with his Mama, he didn’t meet any of her family, it was always just the two of them. The only people he ever met were her not very nice friends who were always mean towards him.

Sighing Misha suddenly felt his Daddy’s arms tighten around him, seeing his Daddy smiling down at him, he rubbed his check into his Daddy’s shirt, he didn’t need to think about that, he was with his new family. 

Walking aback into the living room once the bottle was ready, Jared quickly grabbed the new swaddle blanket from his mum. 

Heading into the bed room Jared grinned when he sees his husband ready in bed.  
Laying the blanket across their bed Jared carefully lay his baby on top.  
“What are you doing Love.” Jensen asked as he watched Jared wrap the blanket around their boy.  
“I’m swaddling Babe, our baby is going to be all snuggled up and cosy, aren’t you honey, yes you are.” Jared sang as he picks his bundled up boy. Wiggling around Misha hadn’t been sure he would like being wrapped up, but he actually found it rather nice, it was warm, soft and all he could see was his Daddy above him. 

“I’m going to change for bed, lets get you comfy with Dada,” rubbing his noses with his baby, Jared smiled hearing Misha giggle at the act. 

Taking Misha and the bottle into his arms, Jensen rested against the head bored. Looking down he sees his baby looking at him with half lidded eyes.  
After a long day, cuddling up with just him and his boys was defiantly one of his favourite thing he liked to do.  
“My sleepy Angel, your so beautiful.” Jensen whispered. Holding the bottle to the boys lips, Jensen watched as Misha suckled down the warm milk. 

A short while later Jared appear from the bathroom and climbed into bed. Snuggling close to his little family, Jared leaned his head agents Jensen’s shoulder to peek a look at their precious sleeping baby. “Didn’t take him long to fall asleep.” he whispered placing a kiss on his husbands shoulder.  
“It’s a long day for our baby boy.”  
“Apart from this, he did so well.” rubbing his finger along Misha’s scratched cheek, Jared seeing Jensen frown knowing he was thinking the same as him.  
“Still got along way to go before he’s completely comfortable,” Jensen sighed, he didn’t like that his baby did that to himself, but he wasn’t going to blame his boy for it. After everything their baby had been through, they knew Misha was going to need time and a lot of love before the poor boy knew he was safe and wanted.

“He’ll be okay babe, he knows that we love him and I think meeting his new grandparents has helped him see it even more. We’ll show him that our family..is the a loving family he deserves.”

Nodding Jensen smiled at his husband, “Love you.”  
“Always love you.” Jared smiled kissing him strongly on the lips.  
Leaning into each other, both men froze when their baby groaned at the movement.  
Quieting checking they snuggled down with their baby between them.


End file.
